I Don't Care If You're a Slave
by Gigglez1992
Summary: Kakarott gets a slave One who's convinced that all masters are jerks can he change her mind? could more happen between the two? also with a theat upon the planet that could bring them closer than ever SS4KK SS4CC & some SS4V SS4B humor. 4 the KCC fans!
1. I Want A Slave That Can Cook!

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer now would I?

A/N: This is a SS4 Kakakrott/SS4 ChiChi fic I know that ChiChi is not a saiyan let alone SS4 I just thought It would be interesting, and slight SS4 Vegeta/ SS4 Bulma there won't be much but you'll definitely see them in there somewhere

I Don't Care If You're A Slave

I NEED A NEW SLAVE ASAP ONE THAT CAN ACTUALLY COOK!!!! that was all Kakarott sent to his messenger, Azurel, Azurels job was to make that Kakarott was absolutely content. Unless he wanted to die a very painful death.

Kakarott was the one of the elite 2 (I know it's 4 I just don't think that Raditz and Napa deserve a spot, although I have nothing against them) he was on the side of Prince Vegeta.

"It pisses me when I pay so much for my slaves and they're not even worth it!" He growled then sat down on his chair.

"Azurel! Azurel get in here!" Kakarott yelled from his palace room which was HUGE

"Yes Sir!" A well built man named Azurel kneeled before him.

"Azurel, have you gotten my message yet?, I sent it this mourning so you should have gotten it haven't you?" Kakarott now that he was there

"Yes sir I got it" he said holding up the paper

"So have you found one you see how busy I am being head commander of the planet, I need a slave to get things done" he said calm, yet intimidating.

"I'm looking sir yet I find nothing good enough for you" he said getting out a list

"And you remember my request?, the slave must be a good cook?, you know my appetite" he smirked

"Yes I do sir, that's what's making the search so difficult, so far I only see girls for the job but none are strong enough to carry out your orders, but it looks like we'll have to settle for a female sir" Azurel said respectively.

"Alright, as long as they can get the job done, I really just need one to cook and clean for me that's pretty much it" Kakarott said leaning back. "Do what you gotta do and be done with it."

"Yes sir" Azurel bowed and went to a table "If I may sir?"

Kakarott looked up at him and nodded. Azurel sat down on the chair and continued looking.

"If only I could find a SS4 like yourself but the only ones are yourself, Prince Vegeta, and his slave Bulma." Azurel said

"Maybe we'll find one yet Azurel just keep looking.

"I'll do that sir" Azurel said eyes skimming down the paper

About 30 minutes of looking went by and suddenly….

"Sir! Sir wake up sir!" Azurel shook his master

"Huh?, what is it Azurel are we under attack?" Kakarott said sleepily.

"No Sir" Azurel chuckled, "I think I may have found you a slave, how's this for a slave?: Female, 21, like yourself sir, SS4, strong, good cook, follows orders and never complains, her name is ChiChi "

Kakarott looked at the paper hardly believing it, "She's perfect Azurel! I'll buy her! how much is she?"

"10,000 zeni sir"

"10,000 ZENI?!?!" Kakrott yelled eyes nearly popping out

"She's worth every penny sir, how often do you find one as good as this one?"

"You're right Azurel!, I'm buying her!"

"Good for you sir!, should I call in the mourning?"

"No! Now! How long do you think she'll last?!, I wouldn't be surprised if she's not already sold!"

"Good idea sir" Azurel ran over to the phone and dialed it, "Hello, can I speak to ChiChi's master?, yes I'll hold" Azurel held for about 42 seconds, "Hello, I was wondering if miss ChiChi has been sold?"

"No she's still available, would you like to buy her?" spoke an elderly man

"Yes I would please."

"That will cost you 10,000 zeni"

"I know, we have the money ready"

"She's worth it she cooks great too, I just don't need her anymore, I'm reaching the end of my time I just want her to serve, she loves working" he said

"That's a sign of a good worker" said Azurel, "I'll see you tomorrow" he ended the call.

"So is she sold?" Kakarott asked

"No, and I can pick her up tomorrow" Azurel said writing down an address

"If you don't mind Azurel, I'd like to go" Kakarott said

"As you wish sir" Azurel said


	2. The New Slave

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ I wouldn't be here wishing I did

A/N: Thanks to Shael who helped me to make this story better and to answer the question of who is Azurel, he is Kakarotts messenger, I know I added that in there, it's in the first sentence I thought anyone would catch that. And for the other question, on DBZ in Planet Vegeta there is an elite 4 that's Vegeta, Kakarott, Radditz, and Napa. Also I'm introducing ChiChi in this chapter. Remember she's a SS4 saiyan, just imagine her like SS4 Kakarott. No shirt, she's furry so it covers all, I just thought it wouldn't look right with a shirt on, pants like Kakarott but pink and purple shoes. Red face too.

I Don't Care If You're Slave.

The Next Mourning

"I'm gonna go get the slave, I'll be back in 1 hour." Kakarott said to his messenger Azurel.

"If you don't mind my asking, why do you want to go get the slave yourself?, isn't that my job?" Azurel asked.

"Yes it is, but I want to strike fear in the bitch, to make sure she knows that I'm her master and I'm the boss, no matter what she does I have the final word in it." He said intimidating.

"I understand sir, and it sounds like a good idea." Azurel smiled but when he turned around his master was gone.

Before he left he went to the discipliners room and told him that he is getting a new slave and that he wants her thoroughly disciplined.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At ChiChi's Masters house

ChiChi set a tray in front of her master. Her masters name was Upa, he was a mean person who treated her badly. Even though he was an elderly man, often times he hired people to hit her if she misbehaved, which was very often. She was a rebel, convinced that every master was the same, hitting their slaves, ChiChi had a very rough life and that's what made her tough.

"Slave I have good news" Master Upa said

"You're dieing?" ChiChi hoped

"No, take a look" He threw a list at her which she caught and started reading.

"I'm on The Available Slave's Page?"  she asked looking up from the paper.

"I can't take anymore of you! You talk back, spit at me, and do things purposely to injure me, you're such a strain on an old mans heart!!" he yelled.

"That's assuming you even have one" she said eyes going back on the paper, "You wrote down hard worker and never complains for my add?, we both knew that's not true." ChiChi said

"Yeah, but how else am I supposed to get rid of you, saying that you talk back and all that other rebelling stuff you do isn't gonna sell you fast" Upa said, "Besides the rest was true, you're an excellent cook and strong and all that

"$10,000 ZENI?!, you're selling me for $10,000!!, are you crazy?!, no ones gonna buy me for that much!!" ChiChi yelled at her master.

"Someone already has" Upa said

She looked up slowly, "What?, are you kidding me?, who is insane enough to buy me for that much?"

"A lot of saiyans we're insane enough to buy you, so many saiyans called last night that I was considering changing my number once I found the buyer, but if you really want to know who your new master is, he is Kakarott of the elite 2." Upa smirked

ChiChi's heart sank. "Y-you sold me t-to the t-top commander of the p-p-planet?, why did you d-do that?" she stammered

"For several reasons, reason number one: he was the first caller, reason number two: how was I gonna say no to the top commander?, and above all he is the one person who could really whip some discipline into you."

"So you're saying that you sold me to Kakarott so he could make my life worse than what it already is?" ChiChi asked disgusted

"That's right" Upa said smiling

"You've reached a new low you bastard" ChiChi whispered dangerously to which Upa only chuckled at. Then the doorbell rang.

"That's him now, I want you to stay in the kitchen and not come out till I tell you to." Upa pushed her in the kitchen. "And take the food you made for me, for all I know you might have poisoned it." he pushed the tray at her.

She took the tray in her hands and smiled, "You got that right"

He answered the door and kneeled, "High Commander Kakarott what an honor, please come in make yourself at home."

"Kiss ass" ChiChi watched from the kitchen.

"I only plan to stay a little while, I just want to learn about her, pay for her, get her, get out, and go home." he said sitting down.

"Of course sir, what would you like to know first?" Upa said.

"What's she like?" Kakarott asked.

"Well she's strong, she follows orders, she's brave, she never talks back, and she'll take very good care of you." Upa smiled

"Yeah I'll take real good care of you" she cracked her knuckles

"Does she need to be disciplined?" Kakarott asked his second question

"Yes she does, very badly" Upa smirked

"I'll kick his ass if he even touches me" she growled

"But you said that she follows orders" Kakarott said confused

"Uhh, well that's not entirely true you see there are times where she just loses it and it's best you discipline her now before it's too late, I'd say 9 hours straight of pure hard discipline ought to do it."

ChiChi scoffed, "Heh, even 3 weeks straight wouldn't do it"

"Really?, that long? She must be a stubborn little bitch isn't she?"

"The baddest bitch ever!" ChiChi smirked.

"As stubborn as they come sir" Upa said seriously

Kakarott frowned, this slave was going to take a lot more than 9 hours of discipline. "One more question before I go, on a scale of 1-10, 1 being the lowest 10 being the highest how would you rate her food?"

"A 50" Upa said smiling

Kakarott chuckled, "Well that's all Upa, thank you" he extended his hand which Upa took and shook it.

"He's just like all the other masters I've had. And I'll hate him like all the other masters I've had, well as long as he's my master I'm not being nice, I'll be a bad girl like I've always been, that's how I raised myself you have to be tough to survive." ChiChi growled.

"ChiChi get over here! You're leaving!" Upa yelled.

'Finally I get outta this shithole and away from that bitch!' she thought as she walked to them.

'Once we get home it's right to her disciplining, 11 hours of it outta do it, to strike fear in her of me Kakarott thought, but when he saw her his heart skipped a beat.

"This is your new master Kakarott" Upa pointed, "Well go on bow, I'm still your master until he hands me my zeni." ChiChi bowed to Kakarott

"Huh?, oh yeah the zeni! Um how much was she again?" Kakarott asked sheepishly.

"$10,000 zeni sir" Upa reminded.

"Ahh yes" Kakarott took out the zeni, "Here you go" he handed it to him which Upa eagerly accepted.

Upa counted the zeni and waved the money in front of her face, "See?!, I am no longer your master and I am rid of you!"

That was the moment ChiChi had been waiting for BAM!!! She right hooked him on the side of his jaw and sent him flying. "That's for 5 years of you hiring saiyans to hit me for hours mercilessly while I was tied up and I couldn't do anything about it!!!!!" ChiChi screamed.

'Impressive even the best solders in my army can't hit that hard' Kakarott thought

Upa got up and ran to her wanting to fight but Kakarott held him back, "Lemme at her! I may be old but I can still fight!"

"Yeah well I can kick your old wrinkly ass!!!" ChiChi ran to Upa but was held back by Kakarott

"Bring it on! you can't kick nothing with your womanly feet!" Upa yelled.

"They're the same feet that's gonna be stuck up your ass if you keep talking about em!!" She yelled.

The two argued when Kakarott decided to interrupt.

"ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, the two became quiet and stopped arguing, "You can't hit my slave it's against my rules!" Kakarott never really had that rule until ChiChi came along.

"She started it! She hit me first!" Upa yelled at the Top Commander.

Kakarott glared, "I mean yes sir" Upa said fearfully

Kakarott took his slave and walked outside. He turned to her and asked, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know but it felt good" she smiled.

Kakarott smiled back at her, he wasn't going to at first but after seeing her smile he couldn't help it.

He hovered up with ChiChi following him in the sky they started flying.

'Maybe I should discipline her just to make sure she won't do it again' Kakarott thought for about 11 seconds, 'No, I'm not going to hit her." he smiled.

'Shouldn't he have hit me back there?, maybe he's different than the rest, he doesn't look so bad, maybe he's no…… If there's one thing I've learned from experience it's that looks can be deceiving, I didn't think an old man would be so bad and look what happened' ChiChi thought.

The rest of the way home was quiet, Kakarott was thinking about ChiChi and ChiChi was thinking of what her new life would be like? Heaven or Hell?


	3. Checking Each Other Out

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and If I did I'd be rolling in a pile of millions right about now.

A/N: Thanks Lauren and Hillary you guys really brought my spirits up

I Don't Care If You're A Slave

Kakarott had only known her for minutes but he had already noticed a lot of things he hadn't noticed on any other women. Her scent was intoxicating, not the type you get out of perfume, but the type you get naturally, she was beautiful but not the type you get out of years of work, but the kind you get out of personality and character. And her fur, Wow, she was so perfectly groomed, not a single hair was out of place. Kakarott looked so bushy but ChiChi's fur was groomed down so well that her curvaceous figure was still there, thin, smooth and beautiful. Her hair was so unbelievably smooth as well with her spiky bangs and hair ends, that was clearly brushed daily.

They got home and went through the main entrance, the two guards bowed as a sign of respect.

There was one question Kakarott just had to ask her, so he did, "Can I ask you something?"

ChiChi looked at him oddly, like he was crazy, "You're my master aren't you?, you really don't need my permission to do anything, I however need your permission to even go to the bathroom, but since you're asking, yeah, ask me anything you want"

"Why did you hit your former master?" He asked

"I had been waiting for that moment for years, I had it all built up inside me, wanting to fight him for a long time now, and since you can't hit your master, I couldn't do anything about it. I was born into slavery, and each one of them have treated me like shit and I hate them for it. There came a time where I couldn't take it anymore, all of it building up and begging to be let out but I couldn't take it out on my masters. So when it was unleashed I turned SS4, I couldn't control this transformation at first but I learned. I trained hard, very hard." she looked down.

Kakarott couldn't believe it. Somebody so gorgeous having such a shity life. He'd fix that, though. As long as she was with him he'd make her life worth living

"This is my home" Kakarott changed the subject

"All this is yours?" ChiChi asked her tail twitching

Kakarott chuckled, "No, this is just the palace entrance, my room is SS4-Kakarott"

"What does that stand for?" ChiChi asked another question

"My level of strength, SS4, and my name, Kakarott." He answered

"Are all the rooms like that?" ChiChi asked wanting to know more about this place so she'll

know where to go.

"Just mine and the prince Vegeta, others are mostly N, S, E, W and then the room number"

"That stands for North, South, East, West and then the room number right?" ChiChi asked.

"You're a fast learner, you'll get along just fine here. There are some rooms that have different letters, like K is kitchen, TR is training room, GR is gravity room and the prince's room is SS4 Vegeta." Kakarott said walking with her.

"There are other SS4's on this planet besides you and me? Who else?" ChiChi wondered.

Kakarott flew up the palace his fur fluttering ignoring the stairs with ChiChi "We are a special stage ChiChi, there are only a few, 4 to be exact, me, you, the prince, and his slave Bulma." He replied as he stopped walking, "We're here" Kakarott announced.

ChiChi only saw a door and a hallway that was on the top floor, "And where exactly are we?"

"My room" He turned the knob with his tail and opened the door, "Ladies first" Kakarott smiled.

"Thanks" She walked in, the room was clean and cozy it had expensive soft furniture and a tiny kitchen.

"Nice room, do you pay for all this?"

"Well being the top commander does have it's advantages so no, all of this is free." Kakarott smiled.

"Rich important guys have it so easy" ChiChi growled her tail waving

Kakarott heard it but decided to let it slide, "I've got bad news, I only have one bed that's mine and no guest bed so where ya gonna sleep?" Kakarott said hoping she'd have no choice but to sleep with him.

ChiChi turned around quickly flipping her long raven black hair, "I'm a slave, I'll sleep on the floor like a slave." she said proudly

"Suit yourself, but I'll introduce you to my messenger, his name is Azural, Azural!!" He yelled and in no more than 5 seconds he came out,

"You yelled, sir?" Azural bowed

"This is the new slave, her name is ChiChi, so ChiChi, Azural, Azural ChiChi" He introduced them as they shook hands.

"Master Kakarott I knew she'd be pretty but I didn't think she'd be this gorgeous" Azural admitted. Kakarott growled and wrapped his tail around ChiChi; to which Azural took as a sign,

"Oh, I understand completely sir." Azural thought there'd be a spark between them. He'd hoped that his master would find someone soon, whatever happened he hoped they'd stay together. "Oh well should I show her her duties sir?" Azural asked.

"That better be all you show her, am I understood Azural?" Kakarott glared

"GULP, Yes sir I'll do just that don't worry" Azural said fearfully

Kakarott grabbed ChiChi's shoulders "I'll be back by night time, okay ChiChi?"

"Yes Master Kakarott" ChiChi said

"Please, just Kakarott" He smiled

"Okay, Kakarott are you going to take my former master's advice?" She asked

"What advice?, he gave me advice?" he wondered.

"He said to discipline me nine hours straight are you going to do that?" she asked voice shivering

He looked at her, her black eyes showing fear deep within them, he noticed her tail straight and a little curved at the end that would twitch from time to time, which meant she was scared. He decided that when he got a slave they would always be brutally disciplined. There was something tugging at his heart, what it was he didn't know he had never felt it before, he wanted it to stop and yet he didn't want it to. It felt good in ways. All because here is a female slave who is looking at him asking will I be disciplined? Why not? All his other slaves had been hit why shouldn't she? The answer should be, "yes of course you'll be disciplined what are you thinking? but…. For some reason….. He decided against it.

"No I'm not going to have you disciplined ChiChi" 'How could I hit that beautiful red face?' he thought. He felt good saying that. It was like getting it out of his system.

"Thanks" she said.

"No problem" he smiled, he left the room and frowned when he couldn't see her anymore.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he said, "I'm like an 18 year old ogling an extremely hot babe!" he said out in the hall while walking.

"Shall we get started Miss ChiChi?" Azural asked

ChiChi thought for a second, "Get started with what?"

"Your chores?, I imagine you'll want to know what to do for master Kakarott?"

"Oh, yeah, I do"

"Alrighty, first that room over there is Kakarotts room" he pointed, "You'll find that it's a VERY big room and he likes his room cleaned daily. We have 2 bathrooms I don't know which one you'll be using but maybe he'll tell you about it, right now we're standing in the living room its comfortable, SS4 saiyans have lots of fur so you might want to clean the fur on the pillows and cushions."

"Doesn't he brush himself daily?" ChiChi sounded repulsed.

"Uhh, that's another thing, that's your job, you have to do that." Azural said hoping for an unharmful reaction

"I have to brush him?, he's capable of doing that himself, just like I am." ChiChi folded her arms.

"It's what he wants" Azural shrugged

"Alright I'll do it, but not with a smile" She put her index finger up

"Fair enough, anyways over here is the kitchen, it's small because they mostly use it to store drinks and snacks so that you won't have to go all the way down to the kitchen, get it, and come back up, which brings me to the last subject, have you ever cooked for 200 saiyans?"

ChiChi thought for a couple of seconds, "Once" she answered, "Why? Is he throwing a party?"

"No, that's how much he eats"

ChiChi gulped and thought, 'How is it possible for a guy who eats so much, could be so thin, and muscular, and sweet, and charming, and strong, and hot, and those rock hard abs, oh, I'd just like to pounce on him and, OH MY KAMI!!! WHAT AM I THINKING?!, HE'S MY MASTER!!!…….. MY VERY HOT MASTER!!!'

"Hey you okay?, I know it adds sort of a shock seeing as you have to cook that much every day, but I think you can handle it." Azural said.

"Huh?, yeah I can handle it, it sounds like a challenge, we Saiyans are breed for challenges" ChiChi said.

"That's the spirit" Azural smiled, "Anyways I have to go deliver these letters and pick up things for the master. He likes his breakfast at 9, lunch at 12, and dinner at 7. Oh, and one last thing I live 3 doors down from this one on the right, that intercom there connects you straight to me. See ya tomorrow!" He walked out the door and left.

"Gosh Kakarott needs a lot of taking care of. I don't see the point in doing half of this stuff but it's hard to say no to him" she sighed and looked around, "Better get started" and with that she put on an apron and grabbed a feather duster.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: I think I'm getting the hang of this, I really do. I have the next chapter figured out. And the end too, and I think it's going to be good. Till then bye!


	4. What Slaves Can't Do

Disclaimer: I own the story but not it's characters

A/N: I love you! The reviewers! Thanks for your good comments!

I Don't Care If You're A Slave

She turned off the vacuum cleaner and wiped her forehead, "Whew! I'm done! This is such a big

room to clean! But I got it done! No challenge is too big for me! I'm so hungry. Hungry? Oh damn!! I forgot to make dinner!" She hit her forehead. she looked at the clock on the counter.

"3:47?, okay I still got time."

She hovered down, figuring that the stairs were only a waste of time. "Okay?, and where the hell

is the kitchen?" she said to herself, "This is no time for me to lose my way, I have to find it fast!"

She kept looking and eventually she found an old fashioned wooden door. (A/N imagine one of those doors you see in the western movies they open them with both hands) It had the letter K on

it.

"Finally the kitchen" she walked in and found a few slaves preparing dinner, at first she didn't know what to do, she didn't know where everything was hopefully someone would be kind enough to show her where it all was.

She picked a lonely spot with only one saiyan, she looked SS4, but that was impossible, whoever heard of a cerulean blue haired SS4 saiyan? But she didn't mind her.

"Pass me that dish there, please." The blue haired saiyan asked without looking at her

"Oh, sure, here you go" ChiChi handed her a dish.

"Thanks" she said grabbing the dish and finally looking at her

"Hey, you're a SS4 aren't you?" Bulma asked

ChiChi looked down at herself, "It would appear so"

"Gosh I thought there were only a 3 of us on the planet" She sounded amazed

"Us? So you're SS4 too?" ChiChi asked.

"It would appear so" Bulma responded copying ChiChi's words

ChiChi laughed a little, "Sorry, I'm not used to seeing a blue furred SS4"

"Nobody is, but you get used to it fast" She smiled, "Oh sorry, my name is Bulma, slave of the

prince Vegeta, pleased to meet cha" Bulma extended her hand

ChiChi took Bulma's hand, "ChiChi, slave of top commander Kakarott, a pleasure"

" He's a nice guy. How long you been working for him?" Bulma cracked an egg

"7 hours, how long have you been working for the prince?" ChiChi seasoned 16 chickens

"Just 2 years and counting, and let me tell you, those 2 years have been some of the best of this

girls life" Bulma added salt

"You like slavery?, why?" ChiChi flipped the meat

"Working for the prince? Yeah." She put the eggs in a frying pan. "See, it might sound crazy but

we're in love."

"What?! you're kidding me!!, you're in love with your master?!" ChiChi stopped working.

"Oh, it's not so farfetched, I mean it makes sense, we live together, see each other everyday,

something's bound to happen." She put the eggs in on a plate.

ChiChi raised an eyebrow when she thought about her master.

"In love huh?, so when you guys getting married" ChiChi winked

Bulma sighed sadly.

ChiChi wondered what was on her mind, she was happy as could be seconds ago. "Oh wait, let

me guess, he doesn't want to bring it to the next level right?" ChiChi asked

"No, it's not that, he wants to get married too, we both do, except….. We can't." Bulma said

"Why?, Because he's a prince?, there's no rule against that. You guys should go for it! Tie the

knot and live happily ever! after have kids! All that good stuff!" ChiChi laughed

"ChiChi, maybe you're not aware of this but, we slaves can't get married" Bulma looked at her sadly but seriously

"We can't?, but I decided, t-that I would get married once I found love" ChiChi was devastated.

She couldn't get married?, she hoped to get married when she found the right saiyan, and now she couldn't get married even if it was by force. But she felt worse for Bulma who had already found the one she loved but she could never marry. "And I suppose we can't mate either can we?" ChiChi sniffed

"Oh, that we can do. We can mate but not marry. Wouldn't you know it? It sounds like every sex hungry saiyans dream. Sex but no marriage, even if we get pregnant. The only reason why we do mate is because the master wants it. What the master wants the master gets, if we disobey" she put her index finger to her neck and make a slicing sound meaning death.

"Well I'd rather receive that then be a slave/sex-toy" ChiChi said

"Me too, but I'd hesitate" Bulma said

"So you're not virgin then?"

"I still have it, lucky for me every time they've wanted some they're drunk so I either knock them

out or give them some more alcohol, oddly, they seem to want the alcohol more than the sex" Bulma laughed.

"No kidding, there was once this guy who wanted some from me but he wasn't drunk." ChiChi started.

"So what'd ya do?" Bulma wondered

"At first I was just scared, I didn't want to lose my virginity so fast, but then he touched me, right there I was pissed off as hell!, I hit him so fuckin hard I gave the bitch amnesia." ChiChi finished.

"Amnesia?, Wow, remind me never fight you." Bulma said

"Fight?, oh yeah, which reminds me can you fight?" ChiChi asked

"Uh, a little bit, I'm stronger than most saiyans if that's what you mean I'm not stronger than you

though, I sensed your ki level and mine's much weaker." Bulma said a little sad.

"Not by that much" ChiChi tried to cheer her up, "You still need about, well……." ChiChi said knowing Bulma was right.

"A lot huh?" Bulma said

ChiChi just smiled

"I'll catch up one day, or at least get stronger." Bulma said, "But I doubt I'll ever beat you."

"I'm sure you will, but the stronger you get the stronger……"

"You will get right?" Bulma interrupted, "I know"

"How'd you know I was gonna say that?" ChiChi asked.

"My master has this obsession with your master. He'll do whatever it takes to surpass him. But the stronger Vegeta gets, Kakarott is always two steps ahead and it drives him crazy to know that. But they've worked together so many times saving this planet and each others asses I know that they've become good friends over the years no matter how much Vegeta denies it" Bulma finished.

"Does my master want to be friends?" ChiChi asked

"He's very likely to be the nicest guy in all the universe. He's everybody's friend" Bulma smiled

"All of my other masters have been real jerks to me, I don't think he's any different at all. I'm sure he's nice to all the important people but what about his slaves?" ChiChi looked down angry.

"I'm sure he's as nice to them as he is to others, you just need time to get to know him that's all."

"I think he's cute, but I can't judge kindness by looks. And I've never been one to trust my masters. It seems that the only type of people I can trust are slaves. We all look out for each other." ChiChi stated

"Like I said, you need time" Bulma said

They talked for hours clearly getting along and becoming friends fast. They both finished the food at the same time, but before they parted ways, Bulma said something to ChiChi that she wouldn't forget anytime soon when Bulma said, "If you're lucky, maybe you'll fall in love too"

A/N: Okay chapter? There's only one way to let me know.


	5. He's Just Like The Other Masters

Disclaimer: Damn! What do you want me to say I do own DBZ?! Because I don't!!!! shouts out to the world I DON'T OWN DBZ!!!!!!!!!!!! Happy now?! Goddamn!

A/N: I've updated fast! That's a good thing. To Shanmiyami: Ententi tu review gracias por hacer lo. Me da gusto que te encanta mi fic. Now on with the story!

I Don't Care If You're A Slave

"Me in love? Ha! What good would it do?! I can't get married anyway! I'd just be wasting my time!"

ChiChi carried the food to the room.

About 15 trips to the kitchen and to the room and she had carried all the food. "Okay all I need now is for Kakarott to come and eat it, by the way where is he?" ChiChi asked herself

As if on cue Kakarott entered the room, "I smelled the food from all the way from the council meetings room, hard to believe it was coming from my room." Kakarott looked at all the food,

"You made this?"

"My own recipes and everything" ChiChi stood before the table as he watched him sit down.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Kakarott said

"Yeah I'm about to walk over to the slaves kitchen and get some of that stale bread and warm

water." ChiChi said walking towards the door.

"Stale bread?, warm water?, is that what they give you guys?" Kakarott asked sadly

ChiChi turned at his sad voice, "Well…… if we're lucky"

"What do they give you if you're not lucky?" Kakarott asked

"Nothing" ChiChi said softly.

"Nothing at all?, not even some chicken soup?" Kakarott asked a little sadder.

"Chicken soup?, that's way too fancy for slaves" ChiChi said almost a whisper

Kakarott looked at his still hot food, "Sit" he said

"Sit?, I'm not gonna eat today?" ChiChi asked

"Not that stale bread and warm water" Kakarott replied, "You're eating what I'm eating"

ChiChi paused, "I can't accept that" she sighed

"Why not?" Kakarott asked

"I don't deserve your sort of food" She said barley a whisper

"You don't deserve stale bread and warm water" He said standing up

"I've gotten used to it" ChiChi said looking at the approaching Kakarott

"Sit down" Kakarott said pulling out a chair for her

She was about to argue with him, but even denying this nice order would be considered

disobedience. So she sat. 'Why does he care?, no ones ever been this nice to me' she thought

Kakarott walked over to his chair and sat down, "Get some"

"I'll just wait till you're done eating and I'll eat whatever's left" ChiChi said

"Believe me, if you don't get any now there won't be any left" He chuckled

All she could do was smile, and reach out and put some on her plate. As soon as she was done Kakarott smiled and went on eating the food like someone was going to take it away from him.

On the other side of the table, ChiChi watched curiously, 'He gave me real food?, why?, sometimes my masters would deny me even slave food, but this guy gives me actual food?, this isn't like masters to treat slaves like this. He's up to something' she thought as she continued eating.

When they were done, ChiChi picked up the dishes she was about to pick one up when someone beat her to it. She looked up and was surprised

"You're helping me?" ChiChi asked

"Yeah and I'm helping you wash them too" Kakarott answered

'Yeah, he's definitely up to something' ChiChi carried the dishes to the mini kitchen where she washed and Kakarott dried

"Thanks" ChiChi said when they were done with the dishes

"My pleasure" Kakarott smiled

"Im gonna go take a shower" ChiChi said walking towards the bathroom

"Mind if I join you?" Kakarott smirked

ChiChi stopped dead in her tracks, about 7 seconds later, she turned her head to see a Kakarott

showing a goofy grin.

"HeHe, uhh…. just kidding" Kakarott said quietly

ChiChi didn't say anything she just looked a him a little mad, then walked into the bathroom

"Damn she looks sexy when she's angry" He smirked

When she came out of the bathroom, her fur was dry but slightly fluffy, brushed, and well

groomed.

Kakarott took his eyes from the TV and looked at her in her pink and blue striped pajamas.

He smelled something pleasant, "You smell good" was all he could say

She looked at him, somewhat pleased, "Blame it on the strawberry shampoo and conditioner" she smiled.

They starred at each other, "I think it's time to call it a day, don't you think?" Kakarott said looking at the time 12:47am

"Yeah, I'm tired" She stretched

Kakarott just stared at her watching her reach up, amazed to not being able to look at her face because of her large breasts.

When she was done she was a little dazed and looked at her master to be looking at her lustfully.

"What?" she asked looking behind her and at her sides to see if he was looking at anything but

then she figured it was her that caught his eye.

"Nothing, you just look, kinda pretty." he chuckled

She blushed slightly, "Thanks"

There was silence, "So…… where you gonna sleep?" Kakarott asked

"On the ground" she replied, "like a normal slave"

"Don't be silly, if you're set on sleeping on the ground it may as well be in my room, it has

carpet" he requested.

ChiChi thought about it, "Okay, on the ground" she thought if she was in his room she would be

able to serve him if he needed anything.

Kakarott got up and walked with ChiChi following him. They reached a door which Kakarott opened and turned on the light. "This is my room"

ChiChi observed, it had a huge bed, a big screen tv, one large window that took up most of the wall and another door which was surely a bathroom. "Nice room" she said.

"Thanks, I decorated it myself" he said pulling over the sheets of his bed and getting in, "It's going to be cold tonight, so I hope that doesn't bother you"

"I'll be okay" she said lying on the ground

Kakarott smiled, "Good-Night ChiChi"

"Good-Night Kakarott" ChiChi shut her eyes

About 2 hours later, it was cold, ChiChi was shivering. Holding her knees and fluffing up her fur to conserve body heat. She was softly whimpering.

Kakarott heard her whimpers, but he assumed it was her weird way of snoring. He rolled over in his bed growling. He put his pillow over his head and covered his ears with it until he couldn't take it anymore, it annoyed him too much.

He sat up and switched on the lamp, "Will you shut up and stop making that noise?!?!?!"

Kakarott looked over his bed to find her shivering and tail waving panicky. He gasped. Followed

with a stab of guilt for yelling at her for just being cold. It wasn't her fault

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were cold, why didn't you say something?" Kakarott got out of bed.

"I-I've n-never buh-buh-been one to cuh-cuh-cuh-complain" She answered voice shivering along with her body.

'Just like me' he thought, 'I don't complain either', he picked her up bridal style, and smiled when she pressed herself against his bare chest when she realized that he was very warm.

He put her in bed and got in as well, he hugged her still shivering body against his warm one as she soon relaxed after a while when she was no longer cold.

She sighed through her nose. Kakarott heard, "You alright now?"

"Mmm-Hmm" she breathed.

"That's good" He spoke as he nuzzled his nose into her hair.

'He brought me into his bed without……. wanting anything?' ChiChi thought, 'Any other master would have left me on the floor to suffer though the cold night. He should have done the same but he didn't. You know……… maybe he's not so bad after all.

In The Mourning

Kakarott woke up first and he was surprised to find ChiChi's head resting on his massive chest with one hand on his abs. He started running his fingers though her silky hair involuntarily.

ChiChi woke up soon after he did and she was surprised to find his big hands running through her hair. She looked up at him.

"Hey" He said softly.

"Hey" She whispered

"Did you sleep alright?" He asked

"Better than I ever have in years" ChiChi replied

"Me too" Kakarott said aloud

"What was that?" ChiChi asked

Kakarotts eyes widened, "Huh?, I didn't say anything, uhh, it must have been my stomach"

"You're still hungry after all that food you and I had for dinner last night?" ChiChi asked calmly

"Yeah, I guess. You don't mind making me some breakfast do you?" Kakarott said with some eyes ChiChi couldn't say no to.

"Alright, most important meal of the day coming right up" ChiChi got out of his bed

"Thanks, but it's funny because Saiyans say that I have a bottomless pit of a stomach." Kakarott got up soon after her.

ChiChi saw this as a challenge, "We'll see about that" ChiChi smirked

After about 1 hour of ChiChi being extremely focused on her work in the kitchen. She came up about 27 times carrying large trays of delicious smelling food

Kakarott was lured out of the living room with the scent. "Smells good" Kakarott said

"I still have 25 more trays to go" ChiChi said

"I was talking about you" Kakarott said in a flirtatious voice, "But now that you mention it, yeah

the food smells pretty good too"

"Stop it" she giggled. "I'll be right back"

Soon after a tiring trip going up and down the stairs carrying food she got it all up into the room.

"Join me?" Kakarott pulled out a chair for her.

"I'd be glad to" ChiChi smiled and got in.

"Thanks for bringing me in" ChiChi said

"What was I supposed to do?, leave you there on the cold floor?" He looked up from his plate

"Anyone else would have"

"I'm not like anyone else and I never will be"

"I'm glad. I wouldn't want you to be the way the rest are"

"You mean like jerks?" Kakarott said

"Yeah" She in a quiet voice

They finished and something incredible happened

"Great Job ChiChi! You've managed to do the impossible! You've made me full!" Kakarott patted his stomach.

ChiChi smiled and giggled from the other side. Her elbows on the table with her head resting on her fingers. "Another challenge taken down" she laughed

"That's a big one! I've never been full before!" Kakarott smiled

"It was a big challenge but I'm proud to beat it!"

"Thanks for breakfast I've gotta get going to a meeting, I've been pretty busy these last couple of days, I'll be back around 6:00pm today see you later ChiChi!" Kakarott walked towards the door.

"Have a good day Kakarott" ChiChi started picking up the dishes.

He walked out the door and he scratched his head, "Why do I got the feeling like I'm forgetting something?" he asked himself

"I was all wrong about him. He's a nice pure-hearted guy. He actually treats me like I'm worth a second thought. That I'm not just a slave, but more of a person. I haven't been this happy since……. Well……. I've never been happy, so this is what it feels like. I like it" she smiled warmly.

She washed the dishes while humming a happy tune when there was a knock at the door. She went to answer it. There was a muscular man in black standing there.

"Can I help you?" She asked

"Are you Kakarotts new slave?" He asked in a deep voice

"I am" she answered

"I am the discipliner, by orders of Top Commander Kakarott, I am to take you to be thoroughly disciplined." He said

"What?, but he said that he wasn't going to discipline me" she said confused.

"Ha! Miss you wouldn't believe how many saiyans have tried that the ol 'master said he wasn't gonna discipline his or her slave' you're just like all the other slaves, it's the oldest trick in the book!, there's no way you're gonna get yourself outta this one. I can't believe you would even atempt that one if he wasn't gonna discipline you he sure as hell would have told me. C'mon lets go" He took her arm and pulled her along with him forcefully and his grip on her was tighter than hand cuffs..

"I knew it…… he's no different than my other masters" she growled.

READ THE FOLLOWING IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHEN MY NEXT UPDATE WILL BE!!!

A/N: Am I bad? How do you like the cliffhanger? Ooooh! Don'cha just hate my ass right now? Hahaha I love it!!!! and the best part is I'm going out with a smile! - I kid, I kid, in all seriousness though I am going to L.A on Monday June 25th, 2007 and won't be back till Wednesday June 27th, 2007. I promise I'll update on the day I come back okay? I hope you can last that long. Did you like this chapter? Review and let me know! L8erz!


	6. Undeserved Punishment

Disclaimer: You're hard to convince, I don't own DBZ

A/N: Damn L.A was fun!! I had a great time there was this guy he was totally flirting with me. But on the way to L.A and back I was thinking about this story. I thought up some great ideas! Some weren't so great, but you'll see the great ones in here now… once again here I go.

I Don't Care If You're A Slave

"Last time I'm gonna tell you!, Let-Me-Go!!" ChiChi hissed.

The Discipliner pulled ChiChi along with him, "Last time I'm gonna tell NO!"

"My master is in a meeting in the council room, let's go ask him!" she suggested

"Hey not just anybody can go in there! You have to be some pretty big fuckin shit to go in there and me and you are not that important especially you"

"My master said I was not to be disciplined!"

"Yeah? Well he lied to ya sweetheart! It's rare for masta's to be nice to they slaves on this planet! And I can prove it to ya! Have ya eva had any masta's bein nice to ya?!"

She had a hurt expression thinking back to Kakarott. "I thought I did"

"So there ya have it! Youse a worthless slave! Born to serve and nothing more! You and your type are the lowest kinds of saiyans on the whole entire fuckin planet!" He spat

"Then again there's you!" She fought back.

"I'd slap ya right now but you'll receive it in the punishment room."

"Here's another reason why I ain't believing ya. Top Commander Kakarott always has his slaves disciplined. I bet he said that to get your hopes up. I'm here to push em all down!"

'He's right though. I am born to serve. Kakarotts no different than my other masters. He lied to me.' She thought coldly.

"We're he-re" he said in singsong

He opened the metal chamber door. "How do ya like the place? Not bad eh?"

It was cold in there. Floor stained with blood. Chains on the wall, handcuffs and weapons.

"It's fuckin disgusting" she said

"Everyone's a critic. Which do you prefer? Chains, cuffs, or nothing?" He asked. "The chains keep you from collapsing when you get weak, cuffs keep you in one spot, and nothing is worse because you'll go all over the place and you'll hit the ground hard and into a puddle of your own blood. So choose"

"Nothing" She spoke with a intimidating look in her eyes.

When he saw them he would no longer make eye contact with her ever again out of pure fear.

"Suit yaself. On ya knees, hands on the ground." He said.

She obeyed while he put on a black mask to keep the blood from splattering on his face, gloves to help his grip on the weapon, and special boots so he wouldn't slip on the blood.

"So how long is this gonna last?"

"Ya masta said for ya to be thoroughly disciplined. I punish till I get tired."

"And how long is that?"

He took a metal pole and swung it in the air, "We'll see"

He hit her while she showed no pain. He hit her some more, nothing.

He hit her 57 more times, nothing

After 1 hour and ½ , nothing

He was tired and she broke 32 metal poles , "Man hitting you is like hitting an iron wall!"

She stood up like nothing happened to her, "Well what do you expect you idiot?! I'm not just a weak first level saiyan like you I'm a super saiyan 4 you're gonna have to try way harder than that you dumbass!" ChiChi yelled.

"Get back down I'll be right back" he the chamber and went to the 5th floor to find his fellow discipliners.

Door #N-76

"That's incredible!" spoke one discipliner

"And she won't go down no matter how many times you hit her?" spoke another

"No and she's ruined 32 poles and I've been punishing for at least an hour and twenty-five minutes and she won't even wince!" he said.

"Then we'll all have to do it and if that doesn't work then get anyone who wants to punish to help, but mark my words she will be hurt!" said the lead discipliner.

30 discipliners went to the chamber to find ChiChi leaning on the wall.

"Hi weaklings I was wondering when you'd be back" she smirked and did a handstand on one hand spun around on it and brung herself down to sit Indian style.

"See?!" spoke the original discipliner, "she's fine! It's like nothing happened to her!"

The lead discipliner put on brass knuckles, "Stand up!"

She got up slowly

He walked towards her and the others started to laugh knowing that the lead discipliner hit the hardest.

When he reached her he punched her on the right cheek. Nothing.

They stopped laughing, "Huh?"

"Is that all you got?" ChiChi taunted.

He didn't reply he just hit her 46 times and stopped he was panting a lot.

"I guess that is all you got, you're no different than the first one, weak"

He got angry and punched one more time as hard as he could.

"And you hit like a girl" She smirked.

"Grrrrrraaahhhh!!!!! That's it!!! Janjo! Do your best! Attack her!" he screamed

A guy named Janjo went to punish her but did no effect

Around the 3rd guy is when she started to get weak

The 4th she winced

5th she screamed in pain

6th she was losing her balance

Down to the 30th guy she was bleeding profusely and her body was shutting down

He hit her one last time and left her alone

"Well I think she's done, huh?" he said before seeing her move again

She got up slowly and looked at them

"Grrrrrr!!!!!! I'll kill you!!!" screamed the lead punisher, "Lishimakata!" he made an energy ball and blasted it at her

The discipliners held him back when they saw he was going to blast her one more time.

They held back his arms, "No sir! Disciplining does not involve making ki attacks!" they screamed.

"No one gets hit that many times by me and still has energy to keep going if anyone hears of this I'll be humiliated!" He screamed going insane

They took him to the wall and chained him up with cuffs, after that they called Kakarotts messenger.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!, she wasn't supposed to be disciplined!, didn't she tell you that?!" screamed Azural.

"Well yeah, but Top Commander Kakarott told me so himself and I quote, "I want her thoroughly disciplined" said the original discipliner.

"He changed his mind! I heard it myself! Where is she?!" Azural screamed.

"Uhh, where is she exactly?" He said panicking.

"YES!!!"

"On the ground" he replied

"What the hell is she doing on the fuckin ground?!"

"Umm, bleeding…… a lot."

Azural dropped the phone, he knew she was hurt but not bleeding.

He flew as fast as he could to the chamber.

Azural burst in and saw her on the ground with her eyes closed and motionless. He gasped and ran to her.

"ChiChi? ChiChi!" he shook her and felt her pulse. There, a faint heartbeat but more like a little sign of hope, "Thank god she's still alive, lucky for you" he said to the discipliners. "For Kami's sake she's a female!!" Azural yelled.

He saw the original discipliner and ran to him. He got him by the neck and pulled back his fist.

"No! don't hurt him!" spoke one of them, "He didn't do any damage to her at all! If you want to hurt somebody hurt him!" he pointed to the lead discipliner. "He did the most damage to her!"

He went over to him, put his hand on his neck, pulled back his fist and waited. He was breathing heavily. He shook his head, "No I'll let Kakarott do it" Azural spoke dangerously

He walked over to ChiChi and sat her up, "Ahh!" he screamed once he touched her "Why is she so hot?!"

"Well look at her, I mean she looks like she invented gorgeous…." one said

"No! why is she hot?!" Azural yelled.

"He blasted her" Janjo pointed to the lead discipliner.

Azural glared, "Once Kakarott gets to you you're dead for sure" he looked at the other 29 discipliners, "I don't know what he'll do about you guys"

He picked her up ignoring her skin temperature.

The discipliners looked at each other worriedly.

When they got to the room Azural put her on Kakarotts bed and called the hospital wing and sent up some nurses.

When they got there they gasped, she was bleeding from her mouth, her clothes slightly tattered, and cuts, wounds, and bruises all over.

"How did this happen?" asked a nurse.

"Discipliners went too far" Azural answered

'Kakarotts going to be pissed off when he finds her' Azural winced when he thought about it.

In five hours he came home.

He was hoping to find dinner waiting but he didn't even find ChiChi waiting

"I'm home!" he yelled

'SHIT!' Azural thought

"Where is she?" he asked out loud

"Master Kakarott!!! how're you doing sir?" Azural asked suspiciously.

"I'm… doing okay… how're you? You don't look so good" Kakarott said

"Oh nonsense I'm great! never better!" Azural sweated

"Good to hear, where's ChiChi?" He was about to walk in to his room

Azural ran over and stood in front of the room with his arms spread, "You don't wanna go in there sir trust me"

"Are you denying me access to my own room?" Kakarott asked

"Nonsense sir, only temporarily, for your own good" He said

"Move" Kakarott spoke dangerously

"I'm afraid I can't do that sir"

"That was not a request"

"Please don't go in there sir"

"MOVE!!!" Kakarott yelled.

Azural took his arms down and hung his head defeatedly and stepped away, "I'm very sorry sir"

Kakarott looked at Azurals hurt look, but walked in anyway.

He went in and found nurses surround around his bed, they all turned their heads to the door to find Kakarott. They made sad faces.

"What's up?" Kakarott walked to his bed.

"ChiChi!" he pushed some nurses out of the way and kneeled beside her.

"What happened to her?!" Kakarott asked

"Disapliners" Kakarott turned to see Azural "Got carried away" he said in a cracked voice.

"Why would the discipliners hurt her?" then it hit him.

"I let this happen to her" his voice broke, "I never told them that….. I changed my mind"

A tear went down his cheek wetting his fur. "But…. One discipliner shouldn't have done this much damage to her"

"30" Azural corrected.

"30?" Kakarott asked

"30 discipliners….." his voice cracked again, "took turns beating her"

Kakarott looked at ChiChi the condition she was in broke his heart.

ChiChi pressed her eyelids together.

"ChiChi?" Kakarott asked

She opened her bright yellow eyes and looked around the room and to her side.

"I'm so glad you're awake" he took her hand in his and rubbed hers with his thumb.

She made a weak angry expression and pulled her hand out of his.

"Huh?" Kakarott thought, 'She thinks I purposely did this to hurt her'

"I swear I didn't mean to get you hurt" Kakarott pleaded

She growled.

"I think a nights worth of bed rest and she'll be fine in the mourning." spoke a nurse

Kakarott nodded and took Azural outside

"Tell me what happened Azural"

"They took her to get disciplined, 30 Discipliners beat her and when the Lead Discipliner couldn't do any damage to her he…. He blasted her"

Kakarotts eyes widened, "What he did was not disciplining it's abuse" he growled. "That's against Saiyan law. They hurt ChiChi that's something that I'm not gonna tolerate."

He flew down to the Discipliners chamber and broke down the metal door.

The Discipliners turned to see who it was and when they did, "OH SHIT!!!!!!!" .

A/N: Alright I'm an evil bitch that was so hard to write. I didn't want to do that to poor ChiChi. But I'll update on Friday June 29th, 2007 be sure to check it out. What did you think of the new chapter? You know what to do. See you next time around!


	7. Payback And Forgiving

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own DBZ

A/N: To Oznerol: Of course she can fight! She's Ultra strong! The thing is she's a slave, everyone knows that slaves can't hit their superiors. You read how ChiChi couldn't hurt her former master until Kakarott bought her. Same situation except no masters. Imagine being in her situation and fighting back. Do you really want SS4 Vegeta coming to handle you? I hope my explanation helped you figure it out. Good question, thanks.

* * *

I Don't Care If You're A Slave.

"Listen, b-before you go wild on us we just want you to p-please calm down sir, we know you're upset" Discipliners were huddled up in a corner shaking.

"Upset?!, you don't know the meaning of the word!!!, I was upset when I lost the keys to my room!, I was upset when Vegeta beat me in sparing!, I was upset when someone spilt wine on my fur!, but right now I'm straight up pissed off!!!" he inched closer with every word. "I'm going to leave you all in the condition you left ChiChi in!"

A brave or foolish Discipliner got up the courage to say to him, "Hey it's not like you told us you changed your mind but did it anyway!! You came to him and said you wanted your new slave disciplined! We were following orders plain and simple!"

Kakarott picked up the speaker by the neck, "I know you were" he spoke threateningly, "but you should have stopped when you noticed that her body shutting down!! What you all did was not disciplining! It was abuse!, I'm here to find the one who blasted her!"

The guy he had up in the air was choking for air but he managed to point and gasp out a few words, "HIM! choke choke he's the one who did it!"

Kakarott looked in the direction he was pointing in to see a guy quivering in fear. Kakarott dropped him flat on his ass and walked.

Kakarott stared down at him, "Get up!"

Like a rocket the lead Discipliner got up

"Are you aware that is against disciplining rules to use ki blasts to discipline?"

"Yes sir" he replied

Kakarott walked circles around him, "Now I understand that you are the one who blasted my slave correct?"

"T-That's right sir" he said trembling

"You must have had a pretty good fuckin reason for doing so" Kakarott said still walking.

"When I had my turn disciplining she would not go down. She was much too strong" He explained

"Did you blast her before or after they hurt her?"

"After"

"After?!, when she was at her weakest point?!, you could have killed her!! You idiot!!"

"Those were my intentions sir"

"To kill my slave?!, do you realize making that ki attack could have knocked down the whole palace?!" Kakarott yelled.

"At the time I did not think of that sir"

"Exactly you didn't think! All you wanted was to prove that you hurt a SS4 saiyan! All you proved was that you could hurt an injured Saiyan! But you seem to be pretty brave almost killing an injured SS4 Saiyan so how about this? Fight me!, Right here! Right now!"

Everyone stood wide-eyed, motionless, and scared beyond belief

He looked at everyone and looked then at Kakarott, "I really don't want to sir"

"Oh, and why not? because I'm an angry male SS4 Saiyan at full strength right now?, I'm going to tell you that I wasn't asking" he stretched. "Whether you want to or not we are fighting to the death. You either take the hits or fight back your choice."

The Lead Discipliner took a deep breath and got ready for the fight of his life….. Well at least what was left of it.

"I just need 2 punches and your dead" Kakarott said

"Oh that's encouraging" The Lead Discipliner commented

They got into a fighting stance the lead discipliner kept a watchful eye on Kakarott, but faster

than the speed of sound Kakarott punched him in the mouth causing him to splatter blood. He kneed him in the stomach and just like that he was dead.

They watched with horror

"Now since you all did take part in damaging ChiChi I can't let that go uncharged. However this son-of-a-bitch did the most damage to her, you won't suffer the same fate."

He took a metal pole and turned it in the air, "I'm gonna enjoy this" he smirked and looked at them as they quivered.

* * *

"How's she doing?" Kakarott asked Azural

"She's normal, she's sleeping right now"

"She'll never forgive me for this" Kakarott said sadly

"Oh I don't know about that" Azural smiled

"What?"

"You mean you don't sense it?"

"Sense what? What are you talking about?" Kakarott asked

"Sense the special connection"

"Between?"

"You and ChiChi"

"Oh, you're crazy Azural" He chuckled

"Well maybe, but I've seen enough to make up my mind, you care about her, I mean look at what

you just did for her, defending her honor and all that" Azural nudged him

"Hey any master would have done the same thing"

"No sir any master would have looked at their slaves and laughed, but not you, you're concerned and you now you want to know how she's doing"

"Is there anything wrong with that?, what kind of a society do we live in, when a master can't care about their slaves, and when their life is on the line I can't ask how she's doing or go in and visit her?, by the way can I go in and see her please?"

Azural sighed, "Fine, go ahead but be quiet"

Kakarott just stood where he was

"Aren't you gonna go in and see her?" Azural asked

"Yeah but go away" Kakarott said

Azural noticed something, "What's that"

"What what?" Kakarott said sweating

"That. You don't have white and pink fur, what do you have?" Azural peaked behind his master

"I don't have anything" Kakarott said hesitating

He pulled a bouquet of pink roses behind Kakarott along with a white teddy bear holding a card that said 'Get Well Soon ChiChi'

"It's to make her feel better" Kakarott said blushing

"I rest my case" Azural said walking away smiling.

'That Azural' Kakarott chuckled

He stepped into his room with ChiChi sleeping on his bed hugging her pillow.

He smiled warmly at the sight of her

When he shut the door she woke up and turned on her back

"Ahh!" she screamed with a shot of pain

"Don't move" he said

"Oh it's you haven't you done enough?" ChiChi asked annoyed

Kakarott made a hurt look, "I meant it when I said I never meant to hurt you"

"You said that I wasn't going to be disciplined you lied." ChiChi said

"In a sense yes, but those were not my intentions. My intentions for you were good"

"Daddy always said that the road to hell is paved with good intentions" ChiChi frowned.

"So you think I ment to hurt you?" Kakarott asked

"It just seems like too much of an important thought to forget"

"Kami help me I'm just not that bright" He said slowly and sadly

ChiChi stayed silent.

"When it comes to thinking I'm an idiot. But when it comes to fighting I'm a genius. I didn't think I could hurt someone I cared about with my stupidity, it turns out I can" He looked at ChiChi smiling.

She gasped slowly

"I better go, here these are for you" Kakarott gave her his present and walked away

She smelled the roses and pet the teddy's fur she smiled warmly "Wait" she stuck out her hand

"Stay with me" She begged

He smiled, "Always"

* * *

A/N: I thought that was a good ending to this chapter don't you? The next chapter is a little exciting but I still have yet to accomplish this story review if you think I deserve one. Next chapter coming real soon 


	8. My Great Protector

Disclaimer: Do I own DBZ? Now that's funny hahaha!

A/N: Yeah Brandon it's me. I didn't know you read fan fiction but yeah as it seems I write for fan fiction. I turned it into a hobby. Glad you like my story. I miss you too, you're a legend in drama. You were always the best one I'm just happy to have worked with you. Thanks for the review. Of course best friends 4ever!. Oh and to Nikki, thanks for your reviews your kind words

have inspired me to continue thanks.

I Don't Care If You're a Slave

"I really am sorry that this had to happen to you I really didn't mean for it to…"

"Shhh, say no more" ChiChi said

"How are you feeling?" Kakarott changed the subject

"A little bit better but my back hurts like a bitch" ChiChi said

Kakarott lifted her back and placed some pillows behind her

She made a hurt sigh

"Sorry"

"No it didn't hurt I've been wanting something to comfort that spot for a while now. Where did you go just now?" ChiChi asked

"Disapliners" Kakarott answered

"What were you doing there?" ChiChi asked curious

"Revenge"

"What'd you do?"

"I killed him"

"Who?"

"The Lead Discipliner"

"For me?"

"Mmm-Hmm" He noddded

"Thanks, I couldn't hurt them even if I wanted to" ChiChi commented

"I wanted to" Kakarott said

There was a silence

She pet the teddy again, "Cute" she smiled. On the side of her was a vase she smelled the flowers

one last time and put them in there. "They're beautiful"

"Reminds me of you" He commented

There was a knock at the door

"Come in" ChiChi said from the bed

The door opened and in popped a blue furred saiyan

"Bulma!" ChiChi said happily

"Hi ChiChi, here I made this for you" Bulma handed her a bowl of rice and chopsticks

"Thanks I haven't eaten anything" ChiChi took the rice

"Oh look at you" Bulma saw ChiChi's condition, "I heard about what happened. It's all over the

palace" Bulma said

"How do you know her?" Kakarott asked

"I met her in the kitchen" ChiChi answered

"She's your friend?"

"Yeah she is" ChiChi smiled

"Good to see you again Kakarott" Bulma greeted

"You too" Kakarott said

"You two know each other?" ChiChi asked

"Me and him?" Bulma asked "Oh yeah he comes by a lot to come spar with my master Vegeta"

"Oh that's right" ChiChi remembered

"I'll leave you girls to talk about….. Whatever females talk about" Kakarott walked towards the

door. "See ya later ChiChi"

"Bye" she waved

"So how ya holding up?" Bulma asked

"Fine thanks for asking" ChiChi said with a mouth full of rice

"What was that all about?" Bulma asked

ChiChi swallowed her food, "What?"

"Your master and you"

"What about us?"

"Reminds me of me and my master"

"Oh it's nothing" ChiChi chuckled

"Oh and what is this?"

"It's a teddy bear" ChiChi ate some more

"And roses I see" Bulma sniffed

"A get well present is what it is"

"Is that what they call tokens of love these days?" Bulma asked

"Listen to you, getting excited over nothing" ChiChi giggled

"You know what Vegeta gives me for Valentines Day?" Bulma asked

"More like what doesn't he give you?, he can afford everything" ChiChi pointed out

"A teddy bear and roses, and sometimes chocolates" Bulma informed

"Just like these?"

"He said there would be more but if they were any bigger, people would notice something and I would be dead by now" Bulma said

"Oh right the whole marriage thingy" ChiChi remembered

"I'm telling ya kid, he's got feelings for you and I think you like him to you just don't completely trust masters … yet"

"Ah come off it I think you're making way too big deal outta this." ChiChi laughed

ChiChi gave her the empty bowl, "Thank for the rice"

"You're welcome" she looked at a near by clock, "I gotta get started with dinner, I'll come by

tomorrow to visit you" Bulma stood up

"I have to get started with dinner too" ChiChi pushed herself up slowly.

"In your condition?! Not a chance!" Bulma pushed down on ChiChi's shoulder lightly

"Bulma I have to. He didn't eat yesterday because of me, and he's been so nice the least I can do is make him something to eat"

"You'll make your condition worse than what it already is"

"I don't have a condition!, I'm fine! don't worry about me!"

"How can I not worry about you?! you're my friend I can't let you go like this"

ChiChi made a mad look

"You seem too determined so I bet once I leave you're gonna sneak out to the kitchen so I'll help you there"

ChiChi smiled "Thanks Bulma"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah lets go" she helped ChiChi up. ChiChi figured that if she hovered she wouldn't be able to limp so she did it.

They got to the kitchen

During the whole cooking time Bulma was complaining on how much of a bad, stupid, and

ridiculous idea this had been.

ChiChi got so annoyed she splashed some water at her to make her shut up.

After 3 hours they had finished

"I see your master eats almost as much as my master does" ChiChi said

"Yeah. You want me to help you carry all this stuff to the room?" Bulma offered

"No I'll be alright thanks" ChiChi declined

"Okay I guess that means I'll see you tomorrow then, Bye"

"Bye thanks"

ChiChi grabbed two trays and carried them up no problem

On her way down to the kitchen to grab the next two she bumped into a group of men.

"Well, well, well, look who it is guys it's the bitch who got us in trouble and got our asses kicked by her master" One said

ChiChi gasped

"How I've wanted to get my hands on her for doing that to us" said another

ChiChi growled, "You guys stay away from me"

"Or you'll do what? By the way how's your back doing? it's pretty vulnerable right now isn't it?" they all smirked and inched closer.

ChiChi was panicking. She was scared beyond words could ever describe. She knew this time

they would kill her for sure. She was backed up into a corner. She shut her eyes tight.

A shadow came over her and grabbed her shoulders whoever it was growled.

She gasped and opened her eyes to see Kakarott protecting her

She smiled hopefully and overwhelmed with a wave of relief.

"Maybe I didn't make it clear when I said if you ever go near her again I'll kill you all"

"Hey no harm big guy we wasn't gonna hurt her we just wanted to talk"

"Oh yeah? talk to this!" He hit them all with a tornado round house kick before the guards came

"What's going on here?" One asked

"These poor excuses for saiyans tried to hurt my slave again" Kakarott answered.

"We warned you all about going near her again" The guards looked down on them, "We'll see what the prince wants to do about you"

"Sorry for the trouble Top Commander" The gaurds seized the Discipliners and pushed them away.

Kakarott watched them walk away he was still mad.

ChiChi walked to the side and in front of him she reached up and nuzzled her nose up and down his jaw bone softly as a silent 'thank you'.

He wrapped his arms around her "I almost lost you" he whispered in her ear.

EVERYONE PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!!!!

A/N: Oh my god!!! I forgot all about Upa the little Indian kid! I never thought about him it was just a name I made up! The Upa in this story is not the little Indian kid from Dragonball but rather just a character in my story. Sorry for the misunderstanding. Thanks Arcadia81 for bringing that to my attention! As always, review!


	9. Spar With Me?

Disclaimer: Does somebody even check these? Is there someone getting paid to check every single story and chapter checking for a disclaimer? I feel sorry for the poor person who gets sued by the disclaimer jockey. Ooops!, Before I forget, I don't own DBZ

* * *

I Don't Care If You're A Slave.

"What were you doing out of bed anyway?"

"Making you dinner" ChiChi answered

"Oh yeah?, well lets go eat" the incident was quickly taken off his mind and onto ChiChi's delicious cooking. He held her hand and walked.

He thought about what Azural was saying about him liking each other.

'Alright fine, I like her a lot, I'm not the first saiyan to like her I bet" Kakarott thought

Meanwhile ChiChi thought about what Bulma said, "Yeah okay I like the guy, sue me"

"Oh wait" ChiChi remembered, "I need to get the rest of the food" ChiChi tried to pull away from his hand but he held on.

"Well then, let me go get it. I'm not gonna let you carry stuff with your condition" Kakarott offered

"Oh my condition, you make me sound pregnant"

"I'm gonna go get them and when I get home I want you to be there at the table"

"Fine I'm going" ChiChi said defeated

He made a few trips up and down from his room to the kitchen carrying food in unusual ways such as on his head and on his tail.

He made it up with it all finally.

"I can't believe you do this everyday" He panted

"All in a days work"

They ate.

From then on sleeping together was a usual thing they'd keep each other company.

ChiChi was finally enjoying her life she relieved that not all masters were jerks. At least not this one. Bulma visited her as promised to keep her company.

Very soon ChiChi was back to full health. Feeling at the top of her game.

She jumped up and down in the room.

"Yes!" she giggled "I'm back! At my prime! And ready for action!"

Kakarott caught her in mid-air and spun her around and laughed along

"Thank you!, I wouldn't have bounced back this fast if it wasn't for you thank you so much!"

The door knocked

"Kakarott!, spar, outside, me and you, now!!!" spoke a gruff voice

"The prince" said Kakarott, "I gotta go, see you in a few hours" he hugged ChiChi

He opened the door and walked outside.

"What took you so long do you know who you're making wait?" Vegeta said angry ( A/N: Heh, when isn't he pissed off?)

"Lemme guess the prince of all motherfuckers?" Kakarott sighed

Vegeta glared dangerously

"The prince of all short bitches?" Kakarott laughed

"The prince of all saiyans, and don't you forget it" Vegeta bragged

"Spoiled rich douche bag" Kakarott mumbled

* * *

Outside in a field of grass

Kakarott was thrown on the ground

"You're not trying Kakarott!" Vegeta yelled, "You're the only person on the entire fucking planet I can fight without the other person dieing and now you're on the ground over a simple 9 combo hit!" Vegeta brushed the dust from his fur and his tail waved angrily.

Kakarott stayed on the ground quietly

"Oh I know!, I finally became stronger than Kakarott!!!!!" He yelled victoriously.

"No……. I just…… there's something on my mind…… it's a girl" Kakarott said

"Oh no, not this. I'm not good at shit like this" Vegeta sat on the ground

"Vegeta maybe you can help me"

"This is not my subject so don't ask"

"You're in love with Bulma so you must have done something to earn her"

"I fell in love with the right one and yet I didn't fall in love with the right one." Vegeta looked at the ground.

"You're confusing me" Kakarott said

"Oh, what doesn't confuse you. Look I fell in love with the right one because she loves me and I love her, she's the one for me. Yet I chose the wrong one because she's a slave and I can't marry her." He sighed, "I can't even mate with her"

"Why not? slaves can mate with their slaves as many times as they want" Kakarott informed

"I know that you idiot!, the only way I can become king is to mate. Everybody knows that when a saiyan mates it's for life. I want kids Kakarott. If she has mine they'll kill her on the spot along with my kid. I don't want that."

"I want kids too."

"Oh yeah?, how many you want?"

"Two boys" Kakarott smiled

"I want a boy and a girl" Vegeta chuckled. "By the way Kakarott who is this woman you're after?"

"ChiChi" Kakarott answered

"You're slave?" Vegeta asked "Bulma's friends with her, she's been there with her a lot

"Yeah they became friends fast" Kakarott added

"So that's who you're chasing?, with all the other woman coming for you why her?"

"Because I want her and her only Vegeta. She's great. Lemme paint you a picture. She's beautiful, she cooks great, she has beautiful bright yellow eyes, she never calls me stupid, beautiful black hair, tail, fur, huge round bre…"

"Write a poem" Vegeta said "It's clear she means the world to you"

"Vegeta how did you make the first move on Bulma?" Kakarott asked

Vegeta got up "Spar"

"Ah fine I try and get some woman advice from you and I get this shit we're back to sparing again." He got into sparing form

Vegeta stayed in his normal stance across from the ready to fight Kakarott "No you idiot, I asked her to spar with me and used it as a secret date for us"

"That's a good idea" Kakarott thought

"It's fun sparing with females" Vegeta smirked

"That's terrible, you like hitting them"

"Believe me when you spar with her you won't be doing much hitting you know what I'm sayin?" Vegeta chuckled nudging him with his elbow. "Listen, go get ChiChi, tell her I needed to go to a very important meeting and you'd like to spar with her" he finished

Kakarott was a little dazed but soon snapped out of it, "Watch how fast I go" Kakarott ran at an amazing speed

* * *

Back At Kakarotts Room

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"COMING!!" ChiChi yelled to the door

She opened up the door "Kakarott?"

He was leaning on the door panting

"You okay?" ChiChi asked

He kept panting heavily. He held up his index finger signaling 'gimme a second'

"You want some water?" ChiChi offered the glass of water in her hand she was drinking

He shook his head up and down desperately and snatched the water from her hand and drank it quickly.

He waited a while to calm down. "ChiChi, would you like to spar with me?"

"What happened to Vegeta? I thought you were sparing with him" ChiChi asked

"I was. But he got called into a meeting, so you wanna spar?" Kakarott

"I'd love to but I have to dust"

"Oh, that can wait, spar now, dust later, today you're with Kakarott" his arm around her shoulders and walked out the door with her.

* * *

Outside same place where Kakarott and Vegeta were just under a tree

"You know correct sparing form?" Kakarott asked and walked across from ChiChi and turned around

She got into sparing form

He smirked "And you know how to fight?"

"I'm a little rusty but I can learn again as I go" ChiChi smiled

"I'm hard to beat" Kakarott warned

"I can do it" ChiChi said confidently

"Oh yeah? How?"

"You'll see" she answered with seductive smile

"Here I come" Kakarott said and launched a punch ChiChi caught it in her fist and punched him in the gut.

Kakarott grunted she backed off. "You're good ChiChi"

"You're not too bad either" ChiChi got in stance

She launched a punch, he got out of the way and locked his arms around her shoulders. He held on to her but without wanting to he sniffed her neck up and down and was distracted by her alluring scent.

ChiChi smirked and he flipped him over back

He grunted once more when he hit the ground on his back.

"What's the matter? Can't concentrate?" ChiChi taunted and slightly brushed her tail across his chin.

He sniffed in some more of her. He got back on his feet. Then he put two fingers to his forehead and he disappeared out of thin air.

"Huh? Leaving so soon? Guess I was too much for you" She taunted to the air

He appeared behind her and tripped his allusive opponent.

She too grunted once she hit the floor. He got on top of her and placed her wrists above her head and smirked down victoriously. "Got'cha"

"Not yet, I got one more trick" ChiChi managed to get her knees up and push them against his stomach to get him off.

He flipped on his back and got back up. He looked ahead to see ChiChi running to him. She leapt to him and jumped on him pushing him down.

She straddled his stomach balancing herself with her hands on his chest and giggled "Got'cha"

They panted

"Yes you do" Replied Kakarott

"Wanna go one more time?" ChiChi started getting up

"I want to stay like this" Kakarott

"Good then I'm not the only one" ChiChi answered

"You were holding back" Kakarott confronted

"No more than you" ChiChi answered

"Do you ever wonder about marriage?" Kakarott asked

ChiChi made a sudden hurt look, "All the time"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…."

"No no I'm okay, it just that… when you're a slave you have lots of time to think about stuff like this. I'm surprised you think about it"

"Of course I do. You know I've had females just wanting me because I'm top commander of the planet or I'm strong and they want to be my mate but they don't focus on maybe I don't want them. Maybe I like someone else" Kakarott said "But this isn't one of those times"

"You mean…"

"Yeah"

"And I'm….."

"Yeah"

"You want…"

"Yeah"

"Nobody else?"

"Nobody else"

"Me too"

They smiled at each other warmly

"For how long?" ChiChi asked

"Since the day I met you" Kakarott answered "You love me too?"

"In ways you couldn't imagine" ChiChi said "But I'm supprised you love me too"

"What do you mean I love your personality, you're gorgeous, and…."

"No no. I mean the fact that I'm…."

"ChiChi that doesn't matter to me I love you no matter what. I don't care if you're a slave."

"Nobody's ever been this way with me before"

"Hell I've never felt this way before but I like it" Kakarott said softly

They stared into each other's eyes and just like that, slowly but worth the wait they had shared their first passionate kiss together in the shade on the grass.

* * *

A/N: It was about time I update I just couldn't get my shit straight but I'm done with this chapter see you next time around. 


	10. New Theat Revieled

Disclaimer: Nuh-uh I don't own DBZ

I Don't Care If You're A Slave

They shared their first long awaited kiss.

It lasted what seemed like forever. To make it better they wanted it to last forever.

Soon Kakarott rolled on his side so she would fall off and he would end up on top.

ChiChi put her arm around his neck to deepen the kiss one hand on his chest.

Goku kept one arm wrapped around her waist and the other above her head for balance

Suddenly he pried her mouth open with his tongue and went in caressing her tongue with his.

He moved to her neck and started nipping, sucking, and kissing as much as he could. He enjoyed the vibrations of her moans loving the fact that he was creating them. She dug her hands in his mess of hair everything was going smoothly until…..

"Ah c'mon I don't wanna see that" spoke a voice

They stopped though Kakarott's mouth never leaving her neck.

Kakarott looked up "Vegeta what the hell?!"

"Kakarott we have a problem"

"Yeah you're ruining my moment!"

"No I mean planet-wise, as in if you don't come to the council room we're all gonna be fuckin history!" His voice getting louder with every word reaching the end.

Kakarott just stayed there on the ground not believing what Vegeta was saying

"NOW!!!!" Vegeta yelled clearly losing his patience with Kakarott

"Okay I'm going!" Kakarott jumped up at the sound of his yell he kissed ChiChi good-bye and walked with Vegeta.

"Has the meeting stated yet?" Kakarott asked tightening his sash, grooming his fur down, and dusting his pants from grass so it looks like he hadn't been with a girl while he was "sparing with Vegeta."

"Yes it started without us can you believe it?! Little motherfuckers! We are the two most important saiyans on the planet and they started the meeting without us!" Vegeta yelled

"What's it about? Do you know?"

"All I know is that there's a threat upon the planet that could spell the end of all saiyans and the

planet itself I wouldn't worry about it but he's clearly stronger than I am" Vegeta kept walking

"Then there's still hope" Kakarott replied

"What are you talking about?"

"He's stronger than you but maybe I can beat him"

"How's that?"

"I'm stronger than you"

"Kakarott do not start with me on this subject but he might be stronger that you"

"Who is he?"

"We're about to find out" They reached the door "Oh and Kakarott fix your hair" Vegeta walked in

Kakarott looked up, he noticed that it was a little messed up by ChiChi, he quickly fixed it and walked in after Vegeta and closed the door behind him.

ChiChi was walking to their room pondering on what was going on in the council room

"ChiChi!!" yelled a voice behing her.

"Oh hi Bulma" she said not very enthusiastic about it

"You don't seen too happy to see me" Bulma reached her side

"I am, it's just I'm a little distracted"

"Me too, I wanted to talk about the thre…."

"Shhhhhh!!!!" ChiChi shushed harshly with her finger pressed on her lips. She looked, there was no one around but just to be sure she pulled her to a corner, "You know about that?" ChiChi whispered.

"Duh I'm only the princes slave. Besides you know about us, he never keeps anything from me, but we can talk more in my room lets go!" Bulma whispered back.

Vegeta's Room

"So this is the princes room?"

"Yeah this is it. Savor the moment because not everyone's allowed in here just so you know"

ChiChi looked around. She saw a picture of Vegeta and her hugging "Aww that's so cute!" she grabbed the photo

"That was just 4 months ago, but enough of that. Around this afternoon Vegeta went to spar with your master. They sparred for a good 10 minutes until he came back"

"No he went into a meeting" ChiChi corrected

"No he came back he straight after he was done sparring with him"

"You sure about that?"

"Of course why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just Kakarott came to me and asked if I would spar with him. When I asked where Vegeta went he said he got called into a meeting. Once again he asked if I would spar with him and I just can't deny Kakarott anything it's all in his eyes and smile" ChiChi giggled

"Now I understand" Bulma smiled

"You do?"

"Kakarott wanted to spend time with you. Vegeta did the same thing he asked if I would spar with him and when I asked about Kakarott he said that he was out training soldiers I'm beginning to think if Kakarott was ever training soldiers. But we sparred and we had our first kiss" Bulma sighed dreamily

ChiChi's eyes widened along with her blushed cheeks.

"Hey did you guys……"

"Uhh, maybe"

Bulma screamed, "I knew it! I knew it!" she giggled, "It was not just a teddy bear or flowers, not just a spar but a way to win your heart! But let me ask you this ChiChi, did he win it after all?"

"Yes" she answered sheepishly

"Yes! Oh my god I'm so happy for you!" they hugged

ChiChi made a sad look

"Hey, you okay?, this is a good thing, you found love! Lets see a little enthusiasm!, do you

understand that now you can married and have little babies and….." she realized something "Oh… sorry"

"It's alright, I just wish King Vegeta hadn't made up that law"

"Me too. You try and step up to the king, People have trouble stepping up to the prince so you can imagine" Bulma gave a small piece of advice to her best friend, "I'll still go on loving Vegeta"

"I'll still love Kakarott no matter what that's for damn sure. I'm afraid to lose him now with a treat upon the planet that could kill him, us, the prince basically everybody, everything and the planet"

"The threat, I forgot all about that. What do you know about it?"

"He's stronger than the prince and possibly even Kakarott but they've both fought him together" ChiChi concentrated hard

"You can sense that by just power level?"

"Comes in handy"

"Sense mine"

ChiChi sensed Bulmas power level and once she did, she smiled, "Hey"

"Surprise" Bulma returned the smile

"You got stronger" ChiChi laughed

"Ehh I've been training, I still need yet to beat your power level"

"I gotten stronger too. In fact the power you need to surpass mine is similar to the amount of power Vegeta needs to surpass Kakarott. If the two of us ever got into a battle it would be a pretty good fight."

"I'd like that. Plus we could turn out to be quite a team. Have you ever seen Kakarott and Vegeta as a team? That's an unbeatable force"

"I'll bet, still my Kakarott could kick your Vegetas ass any day of the week and you know it" ChiChi smirked.

"Hey! my Vegeta works hard to beat your Kakarott, but I could kick yours easy!" Bulma yelled

"Those are some big words Bulma. Proving it is another thing. But if it's a fight you want I'll be happy to supply one. Anytime anywhere. I'll take it all back if you can take one punch from me in the face." ChiChi smirked confidently

Bulma hesitated one half wanting to prove her wrong the other knowing she couldn't although foolishly she said, "Sure"

ChiChi pulled her fist back "You sure?"

"Just do it"

'She's brave' ChiChi thought and launched her fist

"NO! NO! NO! STOP! STOP!" Bulma got out of the way of ChiChi's powerful fist

'Never mind' ChiChi thought "What is it?" she sighed

"Do you realize how powerful your fist gets when you're in fight mode?!" Bulma almost broke in tears.

"Yeah, fists won't hurt without power in it. you're supposed to put power in punches " ChiChi explained

"Not that much! Jeez that punch could have killed like 15,000 saiyans!"

"It's an SS4 punch what do you expect? Besides that was one of my weaker punches."

"You're kidding me, how'd you ever get so strong?"

"The same way Kakarott and Vegeta got so strong"

"That's amazing. I think you should fight in this upcoming battle."

"I think we both should. I know that they are unbelievably strong but so is the opponent. We could be of major help to them. In fact I wonder what they are talking about right now"

Council Room

Important people we're surrounded around Kakarott

"I can sense it" Kakarott said in a concentrating voice "It's been here before. It's coming again. Me and Vegeta fought it before."

"Frieza?" Vegeta guessed

"No. Much stronger than Frieza" He concentrated more "And Cooler"

"Cell?" he guessed again

"No. Stronger"

Vegeta stood beside him and concentrated

"He's hiding somewhere" Vegeta concentrated "Other wise his signal would be clearer. When we carried on with our daily lives we never noticed it"

"I think I know who it is" Kakarott announced

"Who?" Vegeta asked breaking concentration

"Shenron" He answered

"Somebody summoned him?" Vegeta asked

"No not that Shenron the other Shenron"

Vegeta's eyes widened along with everyone else's "Omega Shenron? But how?"

"I don't know. Somehow he got stronger though"

"I don't see how. He's dead" Vegeta said

"I got stronger in the after-life. He could too."

"When is he coming?"

"If he keeps going on like this he'll come when he's at his max. I suggest we do the same"

"We barely beat him last time and now you tell me he's gotten stronger? I don't see how we can do this Kakakrott"

"For us winning hasn't always been easy but we always pulled though. In this case we're at least gonna have to try"

And so, with Omega Shenron coming. All they can do now is train. As for now victory doesn't look so good.

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I've never gone this long without updating. I just couldn't get my shit straight again but It won't happen again. Promise. Oh and to Gir3000 Vegeta is the prince his dad King Vegeta is the one who rules all just to clear that up. Review will ya?


	11. Gogeta

Disclaimer: Nuh-uh I don't own DBZ

* * *

I Don't Care If You're A Slave 

"Tell me your plan Kakarott" Vegeta ordered

"I don't have one" Kakarott answered flatly

"Always the joker, now tell me, I'm losing my patience"

"I really don't have one"

"You? the top commander don't have a fight plan? Enough of this Kakarott. Tell me what it is"

"Alright!" Kakarott said annoyed, "I say we train our assess off and hope for the best how's that sound?!"

Kakarott walked forward leaving a shocked Vegeta behind

"Wait that's you're plan?!" Vegeta got it together and caught up to Kakarott

Kakarott stopped to stare at him "That's what it is"

There was a moment of silence before Vegeta said, "We're gonna die"

"We will if we don't train hard starting right now"

"Right now?, okay I guess every second counts"

* * *

Outside

"Somebody else is using the training grounds? Kakarott saw two saiyans fighting

"Well obviously, Kakarott. Otherwise those two wouldn't be here would they?"

"So what do we tell them?" Kakarott asked

"We tell them to fuck off or stand back and watch they might learn something" Vegeta said

"Look at them, they fight pretty good"

"Yeah they're not bad" Vegeta concluded

"Who are they anyway?"

"You're guess is as good as mine"

"The one on the right has black hair" Kakarott observed

"The one on the left has blue"

"It couldn't be" Kakarott smiled

"It could only your ChiChi and my Bulma" Vegeta smiled

They flew to them fast as they did Kakarott said, "ChiChi is definitely going to win this one for sure"

"I think Bulma might beat her"

"Care to make it interesting?" Kakarott smirked

Bulma launched herself at ChiChi with her fist in front. When the time was right ChiChi dodged. She kneed her in the gut while she was flying in front of ChiChi horizontally and watched her crumble to the ground holding her stomach.

"I win." ChiChi declared when Bulma couldn't get up

Bulma nodded, still on the ground holding her stomach

ChiChi heard someone landing behind her "Hi guys" she greeted happily

"Hey" they both said although Vegeta wasn't too happy seeing as he lost the bet "You can pay

me later" Kakarott whispered to Vegeta so the girls wouldn't hear

"We were getting in on some sparing" Bulma said getting up, her voice trying to hide the pain

"How was the meeting?" ChiChi asked

"We have ourselves a problem" Kakarott announced

"I'm listening"

"Omega Shenron will attack soon" Vegeta informed

"Are you serious? When?" asked Bulma

"We don't know when, but we have to train for him until he comes again"

"Again? He was here before?" asked ChiChi

Kakarott nodded, " 3 years ago"

"Who beat him?" Bulma asked getting off the ground finally

"Gogeta" Kakarott said

"Who's he?" ChiChi wondered, "Is he around us?"

"More than you could ever imagine" Vegeta smirked

"Aw poor guy, Kami rest his soul" Bulma said in a sad voice

"No, he's us" Kakarott corrected

"Us? All four of us? you're crazy" ChiChi said

"Us, as in me and Vegeta"

"Gogeta's the name of your team or something?" ChiChi asked

"Uh-uh it's part Goku part Vegeta"

"Who's this Goku?" Bulma asked

"He's me"

"How'd you get the name Goku?" ChiChi asked

"3 years back Vegeta and I fought Omega Shenron who had amazing power his goal was to destroy the universe. Once he destroyed planet Earth he'd come to us and destroy planet Vegeta. So we left for earth to destroy him there so that we wouldn't damage our planet. When we beat him. The earthlings realized that if not for us they and the whole planet would have been destroyed. They gave me an earth name which was Goku as you can guess"

"What name did they give you, Vegeta?" Bulma asked

"humph" was all Vegeta could say

"Vegeta didn't want one, he told the earthlings he didn't want one before they even gave it to him" Kakarott answered for him

"The prince of all saiyans should not be known throughout the universe by an earth name. If they should be aware of me let me be known as Prince Vegeta." Vegeta explained proudly

They all sighed heavily, "Anyways…" Kakarott continued, "Vegeta and I were both strong and could put up a good fight separately but we'd be stronger if we became one"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you mean become one? As in both of you're bodies combining?" ChiChi asked

"That's right we became one by using the fusion dance"

"What's the fusion dance?" Bulma asked

"It's a very specific dance that when done correctly you become a superior unstoppable being.

You have to get every step right. You don't want to get it wrong"

"What happens if you get it wrong?" ChiChi asked

"You still get fused together"

"Then what's so bad about getting it wrong? you win if you get it right and you win if you get it wrong" Bulma said

"You get fused wrong"

"What?, you mean like you'll get 4 arms and 3 legs? Or 6 eyes?" ChiChi asked

"No, it all has to do with appearance"

"Did you ever get it wrong?"

Kakarott broke out laughing, "Yeah, twice we…."

"Don't tell them Kakarott" Vegeta protested remembering that embarrassing day

Kakarott ignored him, "It was a disaster! We fused and Vegeta bent his finger and we became Veku, a fat slow guy, and when we tried it again we turned into an old, skinny guy after the third time we finally got it right. When we accomplished the fusion our bodies combined as did our voices"

"Can you show us?" ChiChi asked

"Yeah I guess we could, what do you say Vegeta?"

"No, the legendary fusion dance when two saiyans combine is used only for battle not for

entertainment or show"

"Vegeta don't be such a kill joy, think of it as practice for the upcoming battle we haven't fused in 3 years" Bulma convinced

Vegeta growled in defeat

ChiChi and Bulma walked together to give the guys some space.

"We stand this exact length from each other" Kakarott instructed as he walked the correct lengh from Vegeta, "We have to have exact power levels or similar. Next we put our hands pointing away from each other the index finger out.. Notice the exact symmetry from us and we are both at the same level.. Then bring we bring our arms in a fluid motion up and over our heads with our index fingers still out while walking to each other. Next we put our knees pointing to each other at the same time we're making arms go out the opposite direction. This is the final move we extentend our knee and keep our leg in the same place, bend in the direction of our partners and connect both our index fingers as well as our bodies, minds, voices, and souls. Throughout this whole process we say very slowly fusion ha! And that's the magic word that fuses us together"

The girls nodded

"Ready Vegeta?"

"Humph"

The Girls folded their arms

They got into position and did every single little step perfectly "Fu-sion-HA!!" they both said together

A very bright powerful glow was emitting from the both of them. It lasted for what seemed like forever. But it finally stopped

ChiChi and Bulma watched in amazement as the glow slowly faded and it was finally gone

They both looked at him and noticed that he had characteristics of both of them but more so like Kakarott.

"Pretty wild huh?" Gogeta finally spoke in a voice that sounded like both Kakarott and Vegeta speaking together.

The two looked at him with a bewildered look and were overwhelmed by what had just taken place before them "Uhhh" was the sound that came out of their mouths as they fell to the ground and fainted.

* * *

A/N: So, What did you think? Good? Bad? Let me know 


	12. Rivalry

Disclaimer: I said it 11 times and I'll say it again, I don't own DBZ

I Don't Care If You're A Slave

"ChiChi? Bulma? Wake up, please?" Gogeta pleaded trying to wake them up.

Of course nobody ever said that Kakarott and Vegeta didn't talk to each other while being Gogeta.

'Nice Going Kakarott' Vegeta thought so Kakarott could hear

'Hey I didn't think they'd react like this, besides, it's not like I fused alone"

'Oh, so now you're blaming me?! I told you we shouldn't have fused!'

'But not for the right reasons. You didn't want to fuse because the fusion dance was not for entertainment or show'

'It still isn't! you and your fuckin ways to make people laugh or show people a good time by telling jokes and such! You're a clown Kakarott!'

'Hey! do I ever say shit about you?!, you and you're annoying sentences like: I'm the prince of all saiyans, I will be the strongest fighter in all the universe, everyone must cower down before me!', Kakarott imitated Vegeta's voice, 'I'm a stuck-up bitch desperately trying to surpass Kakarott!'

'Desperately trying to surpass you?! You make it sound like all I do is spend my time trying to surpass you!'

'That IS all you do! You spend hours after hours, day after day, hoping and praying that one day you'll become stronger than me!'

'Ha! I laugh at you Kakarott! Prove it!'

'Okay! I will! You make Bulma make inventions for you like the gravity room, you spend hours in there torturing yourself half to death in desperate attempt to go beyond my level of power!, do you deny it?'

'Fine! it's true! I do spend a good amount of my time in training to exceed or to even keep up with your level of power what's it to you if I do!?'

'I knew it! You don't have to explain yourself I already knew! You know, I've wondered why you hate me so much for a long time, but now I know, it's not that you hate me, you're jealous'

Vegeta growled, 'I'd kick your ass if we didn't have the same body!'

'You couldn't kick my ass anyway you're too weak!'

'You've known me to put you in some of the worst conditions ever though!'

'Douche bag!'

'Bitch!'

'Stubborn ass!'

'Clown!'

'Idiot!'

'Moron!'

Gogeta heard ChiChi and Bulma moan so they turned they're attention on them, 'Shhh! They're waking up!'

They were unsure of where they were at first, it didn't help because their visions were blurry but they soon focused on Gogeta.

"You two okay?" he spoke

"Ahhhhhh!" they screamed jumping up in surprise

"Relax! It's okay!" He tried to calm them down

"You're not Goku!" yelled ChiChi

"Or Vegeta!" Bulma screamed

"That's right, I am neither Goku or Vegeta I am Gogeta"

After hearing that they relaxed and fell on their knees in front of him

"That's trippy" ChiChi said in a dazed kind of voice

"It's like something out of the twilight zone" Bulma said also dazed

"It's not really, I'm surprised you guys fainted" Gogeta said

"It's our first time ever seeing anybody fuse together, what did you expect?, for us to look at it as something that normally happens around here?"

"Actually I think that we're the first ones to fuse around here ever" Gogeta thought aloud

"You think so? That's pretty cool" Bulma said

"Yeah sort of but it was a bitch to learn it and a shitload of time" suddenly there was a glow around Gogeta, he knew what was happening so he was calm and smiling.

"What's happening?" asked ChiChi shielding her eyes from the blinding light

"I don't know but I hope they turn out okay" Bulma said also shielding her eyes from the light

A slight groan came from Gogeta soon he wasn't Gogeta anymore but rather the two who made him Kakarott and Vegeta

As soon as the light disappeared ChiChi and Bulma looked at him. Both happy and surprised at the same time. ChiChi hugged Kakarott and Bulma hugged Vegeta, both shouting their names.

"I don't get it, how do you separate?" ChiChi asked

"30 minutes passed. After 30 minutes we defuse." Kakarott answered

"Fusion has a time limit? Isn't there a magic word or can't you make yourself defuse?" she asked again

"Nope we have to wait 30 minutes"

"So all it is a complicated dance and you fuse just like that?" Bulma asked

"No it's much more complicated than that, you must be of _about_ the same race, size, weight, species, height, and power level _then _you can fuse if you don't you can't" Vegeta answered

"So what's it like being fused?" ChiChi asked

"I think it's pretty cool. At one moment I'm a person the next it turns out that I'm two."

"What do you think Vegeta?" asked Bulma

"It's annoying as hell, one moment I'm Vegeta the next time both myself and Kakarott" he shuddered. "By the way Kakarott I want to talk about the conversation we had when we were Gogeta"

"You can talk when fused?" ChiChi asked

"Something like that. We can think it and the other can hear it. To reply I just think it and Kakarott can hear it. In this case we were arguing." He turned to look at Kakarott. "You think that I spend all my time training to surpass you?"

"That's right. You're always training in a very desperate attempt to surpass me and you know it"

"And you'll admit it if I said that you're always two steps ahead in front of me?"

"Yeah, I'm stronger than you and always will be."

"Well if I spend so much time trying to go beyond your power level, what's with you doing everything you can to make sure it stays that way?"

Kakarott glared at him, "No I spend my time training to be the strongest fighter in the universe, so that you won't have to go it alone, besides, I have to admit you put up a good fight but face it if we left it up to you and your stubbornness, we'd all be dead"

"Seems to me that you spend as much time as I do making sure that I never surpass you"

"No, I don't spend nearly as much time training as you do and you know it" Kakarott replied

"And what do you mean that if everyone left it up to me we'd all be dead?, you know I'd destroy him"

"Because you play with your opponents, you get blinded by your own cockiness. You love seeing them wallow in fear of you. You love seeing that pain and fear in their eyes when they come to that terrible moment when they realize that they won't be able to beat you. You know why you play with them? You picture me as the one cowering in fear before you don't you?" Kakarott said in that intimidating voice.

Vegeta growled

"That's it isn't it? How pathetic, since you know that you'll never beat me you picture myself whimpering in front of you, so you savor that moment as much as possible, how weak." Kakarott finished

"You just have to be known as the universes strongest fighter don't you?" Vegeta growled "Well when will I be known for my strength?"

"Nonsense Vegeta. Everyone knows me as Kakarott: the universes greatest fighter, #1 the best, so at least they'll always know you as…. Second best" Kakarott smirked

ChiChi and Bulma sat there watching them have one of those moments where they spend a long time making eye contact with each other. ChiChi and Bulma could swear that they saw electricity connecting from eye to eye. That's such a tense moment.

"If not for this upcoming battle and us having to be at the top of our games, I'd fight you right here right now" Vegeta growled

"Same here" Kakarott snarled. "Until then we can take it out on our training together"

"That's right, the training" Vegeta smirked

'The battle? Oh right the battle' ChiChi thought. She cleared her throat getting the two boys attention "Uhm, speaking about the battle Bulma and I want to fight along side you."

A/N: Watch that edge readers cause it's a cliffhanger don't slip and fall. Hang on because I'm going to have to leave you there till next chapter. It's coming soon so don't let go of this cliff. Do you think you can left loose one hand and review?


	13. Training

Disclaimer: Ah! shut up already I don't own DBZ is it such a big deal if I do? Or don't or used to? Ohhh, you didn't think about that did you? Haha!

* * *

I Don't Care If You're A Slave

Kakarott and Vegeta looked at ChiChi speechless, surprised, and just straight-up shocked. Then they turned to Bulma who was smiling, she nodded twice in agreement. Then looked at ChiChi who was smiling as well and nodded in agreement. Then the two looked at each other, a smile curved at each side of their lips.

"Hahahahahhahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!" they broke out laughing

ChiChi and Bulma raised their eyebrows and stared at them

"I don't think it's so funny!" Bulma pouted

"Even if it was it's not that funny!" ChiChi folded her arms in a rebellious manner

They still laughed. "That's a good one!" Kakarott laughed

"I haven't laughed this much since my last battle 2 weeks ago!" Vegeta said pushing the words

out since he couldn't control his breathing.

"Stop it!" Bulma yelled to them annoyed but they wouldn't listen

"Quit it!" ChiChi yelled just as annoyed as Bulma, still they wouldn't listen

They watched them laugh uncontrollably until finally the girls got tired of being made jokes.

So the girls built up a power ball in their hands and each launched it to two nearby boulders destroying them into millions of tiny pebbles making a loud explosion in the process. "Shut up!"

they yelled in unison.

Finally they stopped laughing. Kakarott and Vegeta stared at them each a little scared.

ChiChi and Bulma sighed heavily, "Now about this upcoming battle….."

"You're not serious are you?" They interrupted

"As a matter of fact we are"

"The thing is he's way too strong, we could barely beat him separately and now that he's gotten

stronger, I don't see how this could be possible"

"Yeah but that was just two Super Saiyan 4's. Imagine how strong we'll be as a team"

"You're girls"

"Yeah"

"Females"

"Uh-huh"

"Ladies"

"We know" They said a little irritated

"Women"

"Yes! It's obvious we're girls! So what?!?!"

"Girls can't fight"

"Listen, we didn't wake up one mourning as super saiyan 4's, we had to woke our

way up. We trained hard to get where we are"

"We mean that girls aren't allowed to fight in a battle"

"There's a first time for everything and I think there couldn't be a better time to bend the rules

than right now. In fact I'd say this is the perfect time. There's a powerful enemy about to destroy

us we want to fight."

They made a thoughtful face thinking this over. Yes of course they wanted all the strong help they could get and no one else on the planet would be willing to fight against Omega Shenron after seeing his power. Of course they could fight those four were the best fighters on the planet and the universe. Somehow they just didn't want to risk getting the women they loved hurt. 'How noble' they thought, 'Willing to fight along side us. Without hesitation. Indeed, they are a hell of a lot braver than the Saiyans in the fight unit.'

The girls waited patiently for an answer. Looking at their faces. Well, at least hoping for an answer

"Okay, you can fight"

"Thanks"

"I'm just wondering what Dad would say" Vegeta said

"You're telling him?" Bulma asked

"No, of course not. Can you imagine his face if he did?"

"I can actually"

"We should train" Kakarott said

They all nodded.

Kakarott stood up and took ChiChi's hand and led her away from Vegeta and Bulma so that they

could train alone.

"Do you have good feeling about this?" ChiChi asked still holding his hand

"Not really" Kakarott said looking down.

"Why?, is his power really that high?"

"Way up there, if Vegeta and I fuse, I don't think we'll still be enough. I mean, I don't know how

strong he's gotten. If it's only a little more then we don't have anything to worry about. But, why

come back to get beaten again? So I still think he's stronger than Gogeta.

"Do you think that Bulma and I can make a difference in the outcome of this battle?"

He stayed quiet for a while, "Well… every little bit helps"

She frowned and looked at the ground along with him, 'In other words no', she thought, 'he wouldn't even look me in the eye'

He grabbed her shoulders, "But hey! We still stand a good chance. We don't always get off to a good start but we always come through in the end."

"Yeah" she said quietly

Bulma bit her thumbnail while Vegeta punched the air

"What's wrong Bulma?, you hungry or something?" he said stopping to look at her actions.

"I'm just worried a little that's all" she replied

"Worried? About what? Oh, you left the stove on didn't you? Awe Bluma not again! Well move your ass and go turn it off!"

"No, I didn't leave it on, I haven't left it on for over two months now. I'm a little worried about this battle"

"Having second thoughts?, you don't have to fight if you don't want to, it'll just be Kakarott, ChiChi, and me."

"I want to fight but I'm scared. Because I'm the weakest of the team. First there's Kakarott, then there's you, then there's ChiChi, and then lastly there's me."

Vegeta's eye twitched. "I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that" he said remembering how he was ranked, right behind Kakarott. "Perhaps you can still become stronger than her" Vegeta sensed

Bulma's power, then ChiChi's his eyes widened, "But you must train very, very hard"

"It'll never happen" Bulma said sadly

"Yeah I know" Vegeta said quietly but Bulma heard

"What?" Bulma said angrily

He got a little scared, "Uhh, I said… take it slow. Yeah you can do it just take it slow."

"Thanks Vegeta!" Her eyes lit up, "Maybe I do have to take it slow"

"About a million years from now" he said quietly

"She's just a stronger than me and I wish she wasn't"

"Well that's your fault you should have trained harder" He said flatly

"Excuse me?" Bulma said with an attitude

"What?! I didn't say shit!"

"Yes you did. You said that it's my fault she's stronger than me?!"

"W-what I mean is….. Well see hard I train to beat Kakarotts power level?" she nodded, "Well if I keep training like this perhaps I can do it"

"Which you never will by the way. You'll never beat him"

Vegeta was a little hurt by what she said but he could help but realize what she was saying was true. He had known this for quite some time.

"Well since we're all being honest now. You'll never beat ChiChi!"

"In what sense?!"

"Two things!: Power level and Cooking!"

She gasped loudly, "You know how hard I try cooking!"

"Not good enough! The smell of her food is all over the halls and palace and I all I can wish is if I had some of that!"

"Well excuse me I can't cook you five star food! I guess some of us can't know how to cook and fight!" she huffed, "What about beauty?"

"You're both gorgeous I can't decide" he said in a normal tone

She growled

"Anyways we have to train, all this arguing isn't helping our chances of beating the enemy. It all works out for me though I was going to train anyways, I can't think of a better way to spend my time."

She raised an eyebrow at him

"Ahhahaha, I mean other than spending time with you I mean"

She growled again.

Kakarott sat on the ground Indian style under a tree that gave a generous amount of shade , concentrating on everything around him. His eyes were closed. He was in little world. Undisturbed. At peace with himself and the world.

ChiChi walked circles around him. She launched a punch to the side of his face, he caught it in his own hand.

She gasped, how he could have been that quick she would never know, but not many saiyans could catch her punch.

She continued to walk circles around him, she went twice around him, and made a kick to his ribs. He caught it and tripped her, she screamed on her way down, "Ooof!" she said once she hit the ground.

He laughed

ChiChi rubbed her ass "Don't laugh it ain't funny"

"You'd laugh if it was me"

"That's because it would you rubbing your own ass" she continued to rub "errgh! Son of a…" she mumbled quietly

"You have to break my concentration, I'm going to tell you right now it's damn near impossible"

She got up slowly, "Just shut up and close your eyes"

He smiled and obeyed her. In about 5 seconds the smile faded and he was focused yet again.

She made a thoughtful face and continued to walk circles around him. 'Who do I think I am?' she thought 'sparing with the universes strongest fighter and I think I have a chance to break his concentration, he looks so cute like this though'

She stopped behind him and pushed her power level way down, until it was surprised completely.

'She's right behind me' Kakarott thought 'So she'll attack from there, she thinks she's so sly and…. Huh? Where'd she go?, I can't sense her at all, she was there a second ago but now she's gone'

ChiChi smirked. She hovered just above the grass and flew right in front of him

'Is she still behind me? I can't hear her moving'

The wind blew behind him.

'I can't smell her either, she must be suppressing her power. If she expects to hurt me with no power level it won't hurt me at all, I thought she was smarter than this. Great!, I can't see her, smell her, hear her, or feel her. Where the hell is she?!'

She was right in front of him now, ChiChi enjoyed watching the confused expressions he gave in desperate attempt to find her.

She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

His eyes flew open in surprised but soon relaxed after seeing it was her. She gently pushed him on his back so that she was on top. The kiss went on, his concentration was now officially broken. ChiChi kneed him in the gut and jumped off him.

"Arrrgh!" He said in pain holding his gut

She got off him, smirking

"I have to say that was pretty smart, breaking my concentration by kissing me, can I get a real one now?" he walked closer to her, wrapped his hands around her waist

"Okay" she smiled and leaned in and kissed him

The kiss didn't last too long, "ChiChi you wouldn't happen to know a technique called the Kamehameha would you?"

"Kamehame-what?" she asked confused

"It's my favorite move, it always works, you don't know it?"

She nodded from side to side

He let her go. "I don't think anyone besides me knows how to do it. But I'll show you. Here put your wrists together, one on top the other on the bottom." she demonstrated

She mimicked what he did

"You focus energy on your hands, slowly say Kamehameha while gathering energy and bringing it out"

"Slowly?" she asked

"Uh-uh, it's a powerful attack and I think you'll need it in this upcoming battle, it's like this. Put your wrists together" he demonstrated, she copied his movements. "Focus a generous amount of energy into your hands" he felt her power rise as he did the same "Now call out, Ka-me-ha-me-HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" he unleashed the attack to the sky

ChiChi broke her concentration due to the amazing attack. 'Such power' she thought, "I thought that his power level couldn't get any stronger than it was a minute ago. All this time it was relaxed but it was still stronger than anyone's"

She kept staring, shocked

"Okay, now it's your turn"

"You expect me to do that?" she pointed at the sky referring to the attack

"Yeah"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because it's too much"

"Too much what?"

"Too much power, I doubt that we'll need that much power to beat him"

"Unfortunately, I don't think it's enough, now come on you're gonna learn this"

She walked away

"I order you"

She stopped sharply and silently mouthed "Shit!" she walked back to him, "Fine, show me again."

"Okay, remember, wrists together, focus power like this…"

She mimicked his process of attack

"Do you even want to learn this?" Vegeta asked a little irritated

"Yes!, but it's too hard!, the attack is too strong!" Bulma complained

"And that is exactly why you need to learn it!"

"Are you yelling at me?" Bulma questioned, but more in a warning sort of way

Vegeta thought back to his previous tone, "No, and if you felt I did I promise it'll never happen again" he replied following with a sheepish smile

"I can't do it, yet you expect me to do the Final Flash attack, your strongest move. Even after I told you I'm the teams weakest"

He thought back to it, yeah she was right, he was being a little too hard on her, he should teach her something that would work around her level of power.

"Can't you teach me a weaker attack?" She asked

His eyes grew wide, "Woman I have no weak attacks!"

"Fine!, I'll just stick to mine!." She huffed, "I'll bet Kakarotts not teaching ChiChi one of his moves anyway!"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" they heard in the distance, they turned their heads in the direction of the sound, they saw a wide blue streak of light pointed to the sky. When it end it was followed by cheering made by two familiar voices.

Bulma rolled her eyes

"Yeah, I'm sure he didn't even think about teaching her the Kamehameha" he mocked

"Fine, you've convinced me, final flash here I come" she said, not too excited about it, but seeing as how learning that attack just made ChiChi a lot stronger that her, she figured learning a new attack might do the same for her

"Wait, maybe you're right final flash is way too strong, I _do_ have this other attack that will do a lot of damage to him"

"And that would be…..?" she inquired

"The Big Bang Attack"

'Should have seen that coming' "Okay, fine"

She seemed slightly determind, Vegeta saw how unenthused she looked, he figure he should be training instead of teaching attacks to Bulma, but if he wanted her to stand her own she _needed_ this move.

* * *

A/N: I don't think this was worth the wait, Teaching the girls attacks? I better shut my mouth before I say too much. Also, to Yu Qin, thank you for the review, I'm not angry because of your review, as I said, "Tell me what you think and not what you think I want to hear" I'm glad you reviewed what you thought about it, if you reviewed that for an angry or sad reply, I have to honestly say you didn't achieve that at all, I don't get mad easy, I wish you would have said why you thought you needed to tell me in the review 


End file.
